ushi-ushi-ushi
by deelfire
Summary: drabble or one-shot by deela tentang akashi XD / uke!shi / bxb, sho-ai, DLDR / knb and cover are not mine/ [chap 9] Murasakibara Atsushi sering kali dipadankan dengan Titan porno yang tak berbaju di anime sebelah. Akashi tak suka akan hal itu. Dia juga agak sensi-sensi gimana gitu tiap kali AoT di sebut. Dan akhirnya Murasakibara mengetahui mengapa. pair: MuraAka
1. Chapter 1 - handuk

"Akashi-kun, kau lupa han—" tak sanggup menyelesaikan apa ucapannya, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa terpaku tercengang dengan mata bulat di depan pintu. Berikutnya… tak terelakkan dia mimisan… dan tumbang; pingsan. Melupakan sehelai handuk yang ingin dia sampaikan pada sesosok kapten yang tengah berkegiatan di dalam sana.

Sementara pelaku yang membuat manusia sedatar papan irisan itu kehilangan kesadaran, hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Kedua alisnya bersatu, mengernyit. Sinar matanya tunjukkan keheranan.

"Perasaan tadi aku sudah menutup pintunya…" gumamnya mengingat kegiatan menutup-pintu-kayu-ruang-shower sebelum melepas baju dan mulai melaksanakan aktifitas gosok-gosok di tengah gelembung buih busa. "Hm… Biarlah." Putusnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat untuk cuek kendati pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Toh, pemuda bersurai merah itu berpikir, yang ada dalam penginapan khusus untuk vorpal sword hanya lelaki—Riko dan Momoi di gedung terpisah. Sehingga tak mungkin ada laki-laki entah itu mantan timnya atau tim vorpal swordnya sekarang, akan terpikat oleh kemolekan tubuhnya.

.

.

Tapi terkadang, pemikiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak selalu benar.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Handuk**_ © _ **deelaNErth 2015**_

 _ **Kurobas + cover**_ © _**pemiliknya yang luar biasa**_

 _ **Warning : standard warning applied**_

 _ **Sum: Kuroko pingsan! Kagami mencari tahu kenapa.**_

 _ **Rate : K+ (?)**_

 _ **Dedicated : mine-chin. (rempah-rempah rengginang (?) Atau apalah pen name nya sekarang. Give applause for her. Dialah yang melemparkan prompt handuk padaku hingga muncullah cerita amburegeul ini~)**_

.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga yang baru saja mandi keringat dari adu kebolehan bersama Aomine Daiki, berjalan ke arah ruang shower bersemanyam dengan langkah blam-blam-nya yang berisik mengusik telinga. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Ah, beberapa keringat nakal yang ingin membuat tubuhnya berkilau, sengaja berjalan pelan di garis rahangnya dan melambai-lambai manja pada kilau cahaya agar dia bersinar dan menimbulkan efek sexy pada sang empunya keringat.

"Aomine sialan. Jelas-jelas aku lebih hebat tapi dia ngotot aja nggak mau kalah." Gerutu lelaki dengan alis persimpangan jalan itu sembari meng-kretek-kretek-kan lehernya. Dia capek. Yah, nggak ada yang nggak capek selepas dari latihan—mana itu menu latihan kolaborasi setan merah, coach, papa-coach, dan Momoi—neraka yang asoy banget itu.

Jalan ala monster Kagami langsung berhenti begitu matanya melihat sesuatu tergeletak di ujung sana… di depan pintu ruang shower. Sesuatu berwarna biru-biru lonjong. Hm… Kagami berusaha mencerna apa gerangan 'sesuatu' ambigu itu. Matanya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ok, mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan beli kacamata jika memang kemampuan melihatnya yang berkurang sekarang karena suatu penyakit 'minus'. Well… abaikan kacamata dan penyakit 'minus'. Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Berusaha menatap 'sesuatu' itu penuh keseriusan dengan matanya yang melaser. Namun otaknya yang masih pentium 3 mungkin, tak bisa menemukan pemecahan dari pertanyaan 'apa-gerangan-biru-biru-itu' kecuali telur asin.

"Sepertinya aku lapar hingga melihat telur asin tergolek di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ah. Sial. Kenapa aku berpikir itu telur asin coba? Kenapa coba aku nggak berpikir kalau lonjong-lonjong mirip telur asin itu kepala Kurok—KUROKO!" setelah berceloteh ria sendiri, Kagami akhirnya mencapai kemampuan brilliantnya menemukan jawaban kuis mendadaknya dalam otw ke ruang shower kali ini. Dan begitu menyadari biru-biru yang semula dia kira sebagai telor asin adalah partnernya, kontan dia berlari cepat ke lokasi kepingsanan Kuroko.

"Kuroko? Bertahanlah!" khawatir dan perhatian berlebih, Kagami mengguncang tubuh Kuroko yang pingsan. Namun tak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda sang bayangan kan sadar dalam waktu dekat. Oh tidak! Dia harus membawa Kuroko ke ruang kesehatan segera! Sebelum rentang waktu pingsannya menjadi selamanya!

Baru hendak menggendong Kuroko ala princess-princess, Kagami mendengar gemricik air mengucur dari ruang shower. Riciknya terdengar merdu, apalagi berpadu dengan kecipak-kecipak halus lembut bak melodi yang harmonis.

Bulu roma Kagami langsung berdiri macam kucing kesetrum.

Siapa yang mandi?

Siapa?

Dan kenapa siapa pun yang mandi itu tak menolong Kuroko ketika dia pingsan?

Berusaha sok detective, Kagami memutar otaknya. Siapa pun yang mandi, tak mungkin akan membiarkan phantom player vorpal sword mengalami kepingsanan seperti ini tanpa menolong sedikit pun. Apalagi mengingat GoM dapat dikata cukuplah protective pada si biru telur asin ini. Lalu… kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Misi detective-detective-an Kagami mulai ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada Kuroko. Si manusia papan triplek itu… hidungnya… merah. Berdarah kah? Apakah Kuroko kepentok sesuatu hingga dia berdarah?

Kontan Kagami langsung meneliti inchi demi inchi tembok menyudut atau apa pun yang ada di depan kamar mandi untuk mendukung teori 'Kuroko-kepentok-sesuatu' adalah benar. Namun sayang, teori itu hanya teori tak berguna kala dia temui harapan palsu tentang noda darah Kuroko yang melekat di suatu benda jika dia memang kepentok. Suatu yang normal kala darah menempel di benda yang menumbuk kita dengan keras meski benda itu lenting sempurna, lenting sebagian atau tak lenting sama sekali kan ya? Tapi sayang… hal itu sama sekali tidak ada. So, kesimpulannya. Darah di hidung Kuroko bukan darah kepentok. Ok. Lalu apa?

Di saat memutar otak, Kagami mendengar siulan renyah tersenandungkan dari dalam sana. Seolah siulan itu diiringi gemrecik air dan kecipyak yang serasi tuk suati titi nada melodi, siulan itu memberdirikan bulu kuduk Kagami. Entah kenapa, meski lelaki berambut spike itu tahu siulan dengan suara so-familiar itu sungguh merdu, dia memiliki firasat buruk.

 **Tunggu!**

Tumben-tumbenan suatu ide mau berbaik hati lewat di kepala Kagami. Tanpa permisi ide muncul begitu saja dan membuat Kagami merasa dirinya sehebat Albert Einstein. Ide itu berkata… merah di hidung Kuroko adalah darah mimisan. Apa pun itu yang membuat Kuroko mimisan, adalah seseorang yang ada di dalam kamar mandi sana! Dialah sang tersangka dan pelaku utama!

Bergaya sok inspektur Megure, Kagami membuka pintu yang sudah terbuka kecil itu selebar-lebarnya dan berteriak "HEI KAU—" dengan lantang. Tapi semua ide dan kebrilliantan Kagami yang sempat mampir, serta merta menguap begitu sosok sang Tersangka perlahan menggoyangkan pinggang rampingnya yang tak terbungkus apa pun dan masih dialiri air-air berkilau. Punggungnya yang kecil, kulitnya yang putih namun sedikit coklat nan sexy, lengannya yang ramping, pahanya yang mulus, dadanya yang mungil dan bersinar, rambut merahnya yang tengah basah indah, mata rubynya yang sedikit berair karena mungkin kemasukan samphoo, bibir merahnya yang sedikit terbuka entah mengapa… semua tentang sosok di hadapannya yang seharusnya menjadi tersangka… menghantam pita suara Kagami dan memaksanya untuk diam.

Berikutnya…

Yang Kagami tahu hidungnya menyemburkan suatu cairan dan dia pingsan.

"Eh?" celetuk sosok Merah menggoda di dalam sana sembari mengusap matanya yang pedih kemasukan air dengan polosnya.

 **—d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-t-h—**

Esoknya, Kagami dan Kuroko saling menyilangkan tangan di depan dada selesai latihan. Kedua sahabat itu adu pelotot seolah murka.

"Kagami-kun. Aku yang pertama kali menemukannya." Meski nadanya datar, Kuroko jelas menunjukkan keproktektifannya. Dia mengeluarkan hawa-hawa mengancam dan meminta Kagami mundur dari apa yang akan menjadi miliknya.

"Hee… aku rasa tidak, Kuroko." Desis Kagami dengan perempatan mulai muncul di pelipis kepalanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko dan seperti apa Kuroko berusaha memonopoli si merah selama latihan hari ini. Dia tak suka!

"Jangan menggangguku, Kagami-kun. Aku tak suka." Warning dari Kuroko menumbuhkan banyak perempatan di dahi Kagami. Oh. Hell! Kuroko punya nyali juga!

Baru Kagami ingin buka mulut dan bersuara, suara pintu gym terbuka berdendang. Serta merta dua pasang mata itu menatap ke sumber suara.

Di sana… di ambang pintu… berdiri Akashi Seijuurou dengan rambut basahnya sedang menyeka guliran air yang berada di dagunya dengan mesra. Tatapannya lembut, bibirnya yang merah menggoda terbuka, dan kepalanya sedikit miring.

Seketika, dua orang partner Seirin itu mimisan dan pingsan.

"Eh?" celetuk Akashi yang tak mengerti kenapa duo Seirin itu hobi sekali memingsankan diri. _ **]]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a/n.**_

wahahah. Deela dunno kenapa buat begini XD

sekian chapter pertama dari kumpulan one-shoot or drabble deela bertema Akashi.

Deela demen lihat Akashi sexy dan jadi uke sih ya. Maaf keun yah….

So, how? Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2 - Jerit Malam

Midorima Shintarou melakukan cek ulang pada apa pun yang akan dibawanya dalam jerit malam kali ini. Terimakasih untuk Bakao, dia terpaksa mengikuti jerit malam di pemakaman angker Tokyo yang sungguh dia tak terlalu meminati.

Jangan salahkan _point shooter_ Shutoku untuk merasakan kejemuan mengikuti acara yang dielu-elukan sebagai hal terhoror yang pernah ada. Oh. Apa pula yang perlu diminati dari kegiatan berkeliling pemakaman malam-malam?

 _Excited_ karena akan melihat penampakan? Tidak. Tak ada yang membuatnya _excited_ kecuali menunggu Oha-Asa memaparkan lucky item-nya tiap pagi.

 _Excited_ karena akan berpasangan dengan wanita dan curi-curi kesempatan peluk-peluk kala hehantuan menunjukkan batang hidung mereka? Oh. Bagi lelaki rambut lumut itu mah moment wanita teriak ketakutan adalah moment paling menakutkan. Dia akan langsung awas dengan kewarasan telinganya apabila moment seperti ini benar ada. Pasalnya, dia takut akan langsung mengidap menyakit ketulian dini jika berada dalam radius 5 meter dari jeritan cempreng wanita-wanita ketakutan. Well, menurut proses penelitian yang pernah dia baca entah dimana dan berapa persentase kebenarannya dia lupa, tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi lengking suara jerit wanita kesetanan gegara ketakutan dalam satu dekade ini.

 _Excited_ karena bisa ngejahilin orang? Nah. Buat apa jahilin orang seperti kurang kerjaan saja. Dari pada ngejahilin orang, akan lebih bermanfaat jika dia pulang, kemudian belajar bahan ujian.

Kan?

Tidak ada yang bisa diminati dari kegiatan yang _so-called_ jerit malam, kan?

Dengus napas berat dibuang Midorima saat matanya melihat jarum jam yang melingkar di tangan. Dia sambar dompetnya dan dia ambil lucky item berbentuk kotak musik di sudut ruangan sebelum ogah-ogahan dia berjalan ke pintu kamar. Dia kempit kotak musiknya sesaat saat hendak membuka pintu. Dia cek isi dompetnya.

Uang? Ada.

ATM? Ada.

Tanda penganal? Ada.

Foto Akashi buat takut-takutin perampok? Ada.

Jimat buat ngusir setan? Ada.

"…"

… ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi… Midorima menatap foto Akashi sekilas sebelum mendengus panjang. Segera dia memasukkan dompet pada saku belakang celananya, kemudian tangan besarnya dia rogohkan pada kantung depan celana jeansnya dan mengambil hp hijau flip di sana. Jemari terlatihnya sontan membuka menu dial call, mengecek sekali lagi _log book_ yang ada. Tiada satu miss call atau pun call baru di sana. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit… kecewa?

Buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk menepis rasa kecewa yang menggirirs. Tidak. Dia tidak kecewa jika tiada panggilan dari Akashi. Dia cuma khawatir. Mantan kaptennya itu berkata akan ke Tokyo dalam waktu dekat dan tak memberikan kabar sedikit pun setelahnya. AH! Tidak! Dia bukan mengkhawatirkan Akashi! Dia cuma mengkhawatirkan keselamatan serta kewarasan orang-orang yang berada di dekat pemain gunting jitu itu. Terkadang dia kan menebarkan pesonanya tanpa sadar dan menjadi magnet untuk dibegini begit— TIDAK! Bukan begitu!

Kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Midorima menggeretakkan giginya; sekedar usaha untuk menenangkan diri dan menepiskan pemikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dia yakin apa pun yang terjadi Akashi Seijuurou dapat melindungi diri meski dia sedang terkunci dengan pakaian terbuka tunjukkan dada putih pucatnya dibubuhi wajah merona dan napas patah-patah yang—ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!

Ngos-ngosan dengan pikiran serongnya, Midorima memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati dia berdoa. Semoga lelaki mungil itu baik-baik saja. Dia masih ingin mendengar jawaban akan pernyataan perasaannya yang masih tergantungkan.

"Shin-chan~~ Main yuk~~" sedang serius berdoa, tetiba suara teriakan mengesalkan Bakao terdengar. Si Bakao mengajaknya main. Main kemana coba malam-malam begini? Kenapa pula tuh anak nggak pernah datang dengan normal sih?

Lagi, Midorima mendengus setelah matanya terbuka lebar.

Kenapa dia harus terperangkap kegiatan tak bermanfaat ini coba?

Hah~

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jerit Malam**_ © _ **deelaNErth 2015**_

 _ **Warning : MidoAka, bxb, hancur, dsb.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : KnB bukan milik deela, tentu saja.**_

 _ **Rate : T+** **(emang ada?) dunno lah :'v**_

 _ **Sum : Jerit malam. Takao membawa kabur lucky-item Midorima Shintarou seenak jidatnya di tengah jerit malam, membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang tengah menunggunya. Di sana… dalam bekap malam dan di bawah hujan sinar rembulan.**_

 _ **Dedicated : Mine-chin. Prompt music box mu jadinya gini. Gomen. Wkwkwk XD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kalau ada kata yang tepat untuk menggamparkan kondisi makhluk bermata emerald yang _keep calm_ detik ini, mungkin adalah kekalapan dalam hati. Salahkan Takao untuk kondisi terjepitnya sekarang. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, yang jelas sejak Takao membawa kotak musik— _lucky item_ —tercintahnya lari terkencing-kencing saat putih-putih seperti guling melompat-lompat di semak-semak sana memunculkan diri, dia jadi merasa diikuti makhluk astral di belakangnya.

 _Keep calm_ , si hijau berjalan menyusur pemakaman, seorang diri. Ok. Awalnya, dia merasa beruntung bisa meyakinkan panitia jika dia menolak tegas untuk dipasangan dengan wanita, namun jika pasangannya Takao dan berujung dengan dia ditinggalkan sendiri dan _lucky item_ nya dibawa pergi… Mungkin lain hari Midorima akan memikirkan ulang untuk berpasangan dengan wanita dalam jerit malam. Setidaknya tak ada wanita yang berani menggondol lucky itemnya hanya gegara melihat guling putih lompat-lompat seperti itu tadi.

Seiring dengan langkah kakinya, Midorima merasa jalur langkahnya semakin aneh. Ok. Sejak kapan dia berada di dalam… hutan? Perasaan tadi dia di pemakaman deh. Apa mungkin dia salah belok dan menikung dalam tikungan menuju hutan di samping pemakaman?

Berusaha menenangkan diri, dia benarkan letak kacamatanya yang memang tak salah. Dia pandang kesekelilingnya. Namun kesunyianlah yang dia dapatkan. Tak ada satu pun sosok manusia berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Hanya ada lantunan musik horor dari kerik jangkrik yang melebur dengan ringkik gesek ranting yang perlahan meringsing kebesaran hati.

Midorima berusaha tidak takut. Meski dia mendengar kikih kecil tawa bahagia ala kumpulan lelaki yang entah di mana dan langkah kaki tanpa wujud di dekatnya, Midorima berusaha tegar. Dia berusaha tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya sedikit pun. Berusaha mengabaikan meski dia yakin ada beberapa pasang mata mengintainya.

Dalam kegiatan 'berusaha-sok-kuat-sok-hebat', Midorima memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju arah yang lebih terang. Dari balik gelapnya hutan, langit membimbingnya. Kemerlap bintang memapahnya menuju jalan keluar.

Namun apa yang di dapati Midorima kala sepasang kakinya menemukan titik terang, adalah hal yang tak terduga. Di sana, dalam terpa cahaya bulan dan kelap-kelip bintang; sebuah sosok berbalut kimono putih berdiri di bawah pohon besar nan rindang.

Jika matanya tak mengenali dengan jelas siapa gerangan dia…

Jika tubuhnya tak mengenal dengan baik senyum simpul yang terlukis di wajah putihnya…

Maka 100% Midorima Shinatarou akan mengira sosok mungil bermanik ruby yang tengah menyendekapkan tangannya di balik lengan kimono putih berbunga merah di sana adalah penampakan.

Penampakan terindah.

Penamkan tercantik.

Penampakan yang terpahat sempurna dengan semburat mandi kilau pantulan sang Surya.

Penampakan…

…sosok yang tak mau pergi dari kepalanya beberapa tahun ini.

"Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa bukan, Midorima?" Sapa suara renyah yang tak asing lagi di telinga penyandang nomor 6 Shutoku melantun. Rambut merahnya yang sudah lebih panjang dari terakhir mereka berjumpa berayun. Angin menyibaknya lembut, menggerakkannya seirama dengan derik jangkrik dan gesek ranting.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Akashi?" tanya Midorima sok ketus sembari menaikkan kacamatanya. Gerakan pelampiasan gerogi dan bahagia berlebih.

Pertanyaan Midorima hanya dibalaskan kikih pelan nan elegan dari sang Merah. Senyum simpul menawan masih terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku? Aku menunggumu," balas lelaki yang lebih mungil itu tenang.

"Menungguku? Apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_?" Dua alis Midorima tertaut. Dia tak mengerti apa maksud sosok kecil dan tampak mudah diserang di hadapannya itu. Dia bahkan tak paham alur pikir sel kelabu brilliant milik mantan kaptennya itu akan membawa pembicaraan mereka kemana.

Menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Genta yang dipakainya menggesek rerumputan kering di sekitar, menimbulkan alunan krasak yang menambah simponi perpaduan jangkrik dan ranting di sana.

Apa yang dilakukan Akashi membuat Midorima semakin bingung. Jelas. Matanya menunjukkan berjuta tanda tanya; kendati hatinya mengalunkan genderang seakan mau perang dan keringat dingin nervous mulai mengaliri pelipisnya.

Jangan salahkan Midorima atas kenervousan yang melandanya kini. Akashi begitu menawan malam ini. Cahaya rembulan yang terefleksikan kulit putih bak porcelain china-nya tunjukkan betapa molek sosok itu. Sinar bintang-bintang, menimbulkan kesan menggoda dari mata merah dan bibir merah yang dimilikinya itu. Dan cara melangkahnya yang elegan nan hati-hati, tunjukkan betapa sosok pemimpin tim basket Rakuzan itu bagaikan selapis kaca tipis yang mudah patah, pecah.

Ketika keduanya berhadapan, Midorima merasa darahnya naik semua ke kepala. Dia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tuhan, sosok di hadapannya begitu indah! Bagaimana bisa dia tetap tenang jika godaan terlalu besar menghadang? Oh tidak…

Midorima berusaha memalingkan matanya dari Akashi. Dia tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan sosok yang selalu mendiami hatinya selama ini. Dia terlalu gerogi. Namun kemana matanya melayang, adalah ke tempat yang tak seharusnya. Dia melihat tulang selangka Akashi di balik putih kimono yang terbuka. Tulang _clavicula_ itu menggaris sempurna dan menampikkan cahaya sang Candra dengan menggoda.

Dan tanpa sadar Midorim ber- _gulp_ ria mendapati pemandangan eksotis di hadapannya.

"Midorima, tak sopan memalingkan muka di saat seseorang mengajakmu berbicara." Ujar Akashi menampar Midorima yang sedang tergoda dengan sempurna. Dia langsung menegakkan punggung, menatap mata Akashi meski kembali, tangannya membenahkan letak kacamata karena gerogi telah jangkap menyergapnya.

"Midorima?" memiringkan kepalanya, Akashi melihat Midorima dari sudut yang berbeda. Dia lemparkan mata penuh tanya pada kawan sejak kecilnya.

"J-jangan menggodaku Akashi." Bergetar, Midorima berkata dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan ketenangan dan emosi yang membuncah dalam jiwanya.

"Menggo—ah!" keping merah Akashi Seijuurou membulat. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bila Midorima akan tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangannya, membawanya dalam dekapan. Dan dalam peluk sang hijau yang kuat, dalam keadaan kulitnya terbelai desah napas mantan penyandang nomor 7 rekan setimnya, dalam keadaan dimana dadanya berdekatan dengan dada Midorima hingga dia mampu merasa detak jantung lelaki di hadapannya, perlahan wajah putihnya merona. "M-midori—"

"Akashi, sekali lagi aku akan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu." Meski tak tahu apa raut yang tengah terbentuk di wajah Akashi, lagi, Midorima tuturkan cinta. 3 bulan yang lalu, selepas mengalahkan Jabberwock, dia sudah mengatakan ini sebenarnya. Namun Akashi tak kunjung menjawab. Dia hanya mengalihkan pandang dengan wajah memerah kemudian pergi menghilang; tanpa berikan balasan.

Midorima takut sejujurnya. Dia tahu lelaki mungil ini begitu sempurna. Sejak dirinya yang angkuh dan sadis menghilang, dia tahu temannya itu telah banyak menarik mata. Kegantleannya, tutur katanya, kesopanannya… semuanya… Dan jujur itu membuat Midorima pesimis. Pesimis jika cintanya terbalas. Mengingat mungkin Akashi hanya menganggapnya sebagai rekan, tak lebih.

Tak lebih…

Seperti dia yang menjunjung tinggi pemuda itu lebih dari segalanya...

"Kau berpikir aku tak mencintaimu, bukan?" dengusan napas kecal meluncur dari mulut Akashi. Midorima menegang. Dia terkejut. "Sampai kapan kau tak menyadari perasaanku?" ucapan Akashi kali ini membuat Midorima sontak melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang Akashi tepat di mata dengan kedua tangan mencekram lengan atas sang merah. Dia terkejut! Apa tadi kata Akashi? Apa tadi?

"Sampai kapan kau tak menyadari perasaanku, Midorima Shintarou?" selayang senyum duka dan sedikit tersiksa merekah di bibir Akashi. Mata merahnya bergerak resah. "Apa 3 tahun waktu kita bersama dulu, belum memberikanmu pengetahuan tentang rasa ini, hm?" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akashi, dan bagaimana kondisi lelaki mungil itu kini, Midorima terhenyak. Momen saat-saat mereka di Teiko terbayang. Momen mereka melakukan ' _fist-bump_ ' setiap usai pertandingan, melintas. Momen mereka bermain shogi… Momen mereka makan es krim. Momen mereka… Momen mereka…

"K-kau bercanda?" adalah satu kalimat yang mampu terpikirkan oleh Midorima. "Kau ta—" ucapan Midorima terpotong. Sepasang bibir merah nan mulus melekat pada bibirnya.

Dan karena keterkujatan tak mampu lagi dia bendung, Midorima terhuyung ke depan. Tanpa terelakkan pula, dia mendorong tubuh Akashi yang masih menciumnya dalam semak rerumputan. Mereka jatuh berdua… saling bertindihan. Dan tanpa sengaja, tubuhnya, jatuhnya, telah menyingkap ekor kimono Akashi dan memberantakan persilangan bekap kimono di dada pemuda itu pula.

Seketika Midorima membatu, membeku. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendapati postur posisi lelaki di hadapnnya.

Tidak. Dia sudah tak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi!

.

.

Sementara Akashi…

Malu karena dia tertindih Midorima secara tiba-tiba, Akashi merona. Dia gigit bibir bawahnya kecil tuk atur degup jantung dan komposisi diri. Tanpa dia sadar jika apa yang dia lakukan telah sukses menggoda lelaki di hadapannya sana.

"Akashi…" panggil Midorima, memaksanya menatap balik bilah emerald yang begitu kelam dan penuh kehangatan.

"Ya?" jawab Akashi sembari memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

Dan siapa sangka jawabannya itu kan membuatnya dihujani ciuman panas dari sang surai hijau, kawannya, mantan teman satu timnya… _kekasihnya_. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya mampu melenguh, mengerang dalam dekapan rerumputan dan siraman rembulan. _ **]]**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n.**

Deela baru baca MidoAka dan akhirnya jadilah yang begitu itu. Aduh gomen. Tauk dah :"3

Terimakasih bagi yang udah fav, follow cerita abal-abal nggak jelas deela. Saya terharu~

 **NekoPanda** : iya ini ukeshi… aku terpesona dengan keukean Akashi jadilah ff beginian sekalian bayangin wajah Akashi yang helpless gitu /mimisan. Makasih ya~

 **Remah-Remah Rengginang** : nak! Saya nggak bisa nak buat yang ambigu. Belum ada ide. Maaf nak. Wkwkwk. Ok thx fav nya ya mine-chin.

 **Anna-tachi** : iya duh. Pesona kemanisan Akashi memang nggak nguatin /mimisan

 **Sachi d Readers** : iya. Pairnya emang ganti-ganti nanti. Yang jelas ukenya Akashi. Anyanya XD

 **GOMCHI46** : main air. Keramas? Niat menggoda? Wkwkw. Entah dah. Makasih ya… semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **Misa kaguya hime** : terimakasih misa-san :"3 *tebar cium*

 **Rikucchi** : Yah~ siapa tahu~ XD

 **All : ada yang mau lempar prompt sama deela?**

.

.

* * *

 **omake**

"Kenapa kau menggantungkanku kalau kau mencintaiku?" tuntut Midorima yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut dalam tenda kapten Rakuzan bersama dengan sang empunya. "Kau pun tak memberi tahuku jika Rakuzan sedang mengadakan latihan di pemakaman. Bukan aku khawatir padamu, tapi kau tak seharusnya mendiamkanku." tukas sang penggila Oha-Asa yang masih tak terima dengan pemaparan dan penjelasan kekasih merahnya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu tentang alasan mengapa dirinya ada di pemakaman ini sekarang.

"Shintarou, tanyanya satu-satu." dengus Akashi mendapati rentet ucapan Midorima.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama… itu hukuman karena kau tak menyadari perasaanku selama 3 tahun. Lalu yang kedua… aku ingin memberimu kejutan…" ucap Akashi sembari terkikihh pelan. "Kau terkejut kan?" tanyanya menggoda dengan mengulam senyum termanis yang dia punya.

Sesaat Midorima terdiam. Kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memberinya sejuta ciuman.

 **-end-**


	3. Chapter 3 - GWS Captain

Surai merah itu bergoyang seirama derap langkah larinya. Keringat deras mengalir seiring kegiatan yang dia lakukan. Napas itu naik turun bersamaan dengan lelah tubuh akibat berat beban yang terasa. Dan bersamaan dengan gerak yang tercipta, dia rasakan bumi berputar, dada membebal, napas tersengal, kepala sakit bak terpenggal.

Oh sungguh… Ketika kondisi sedang tak dalam keadaan prima, tak pandang bulu siapa dia, jika memaksakan diri seperti ini, terkadang sangat menyiksa.

Di tengah tersiksanya…

Di tengah tergoyangnya bumi di sekelilingnya.

Dia gigit bibirnya kuat tuk kembalikan indra yang sempat ingin mati rasa. Dia Akashi Seijuurou for heaven sake! Dia penerus satu-satunya klongkomerasi Akashi! Dia pula kapten tim Vorpal Sword Japan! Dia tak boleh tunjukkan betapa dia ingin tumbang! Tidak!

Sungguh…

Mengingat hari pertandingan dengan para manusia songong asal Amerika tinggal menghitung jari saja, dia tak mungkin membiarkan tubunya… berenak-enakkan sementara kawannya… banting tulang tuk raih kemenangan.

Baginya, dia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Selepas latihan dia akan beristirahat dan dia yakin esok dia akan baik-baik saja. Untuk hari ini dia akan memaksakan diri sejenak. Toh… dia percaya tak akan ada yang menyadari dia sedang dalam kondisi terendah. Façade yang dia miliki sempurna tanpa celah.

.

Namun sepertinya dia salah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GWS, Captain.**_ _ **© deelaNErth 2015**_

 _ **Warning : all warning applied.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: KnB never will be mine.**_

 _ **Rate: K+ apa T ? (deela nggak ahli duh)**_

 _ **Sum: Akashi Seijuurou… berbeda. Dia sungguh aneh hari ini. Dia tak seperti biasanya. Kau kenapa, Akashi-kun?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya. Saat mereka semua mendapatkan waktu untuk beristirahat, tak jemu-jemu dia pandangi pemuda merah yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di ujung sana. Manik azurenya menjelajah jengkal demi jengkal tubuh kaptennya. Dia tahu suatu hal—meski jujur dia juga tak yakin—jika kaptennya sedang berusaha tampil dia-baik-baik-saja.

"Ada apa Tetsu?" menggelonggong air mineral dalam botol 1 liter, pemuda tan berambut _navy blue_ bertanya. Dia cukup heran mengapa mantan bayangannya sedari tadi menatap ke ujung sana, ke tempat setan merah berada, dengan pandangan menyelidik yang khawatir.

"Aomine-kun, tidak kah kau merasa… Akashi-kun aneh hari ini?" menyuarakan apa yang menggelayut dalam pikirannya, sang _teal_ berkata. Dia tahu Aomine bukan tipe orang yang peka, tapi dia berpikir tak ada salahnya mempertanyakan pemikirannya. Barangkali dia salah.

"Akashi? Hm… Dia cuma lagi dapet sehingga sedikit diam saja, kan?" jawab Aomine acuh sambil kembali menenggak airnya. Seketika, usai mendengar jawaban Aomine, Kuroko merasa bertanya pada orang yang salah.

"Aka-chin~ Kau mau?" Kuroko kembali memandang ke sudut sana kala mendengar Murasakibara memanggil nama Akashi. Dan apa yang dilakukan Akashi membuat Kuroko yakin pemuda itu sedang tak seperti dirinya. Pasalnya, sang merah yang biasanya tanggap dalam kondisi apa pun itu, kini tak menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Murasakibara. Dia hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang terpejam.

"Akashicchi aneh ssu." Sang Blond pakar tebar pesona dalam grup vorpal sword mendekati Kuroko dan Aomine. Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kise. Aneh? Bagi Aomine, tak ada yang aneh pada setan merah itu kecuali dia yang sedikit lebih diam. Nah. Bukan berarti biasanya sosok tuan-yang-bisa-apa-saja itu bukan seorang pendiam sih… tapi entah mengapa, pembawaan sang merah memang lebih diam dari biasanya bagi si Tan.

"Aneh bagaimana Kise-kun?" meski Kuroko tahu jika berdasarkan pengamatannya memang Akashi sedang dalam tahap yang aneh, Kuroko masih ingin mengatahui menurut orang lain, apa yang membuat Akashi aneh.

"Napasnya tak teratur ssu! Dia juga tampak sedikit lebih kelelahan hari ini." Bingo! Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kise, Kuroko yakin 100% bila memang sang merah sedang aneh. Tapi apa yang membuatnya begitu?

"Aka-chin?" pertanyaan Murasakibara pada Akashi membuat Kuroko kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada sang merah. Dia dapat melihat sosok kaptennya itu berdiri perlahan dan tersenyum simpul pada Murasakibara, menolak snack yang ditawarkan dan berjalan ke luar dari gym…

—dengan sempoyongan.

Tak mau membuang waktu, untuk mengecek bagaimana kondisi Akashi, Kuroko segera berjalan ke arah duo wanita yang sedang bertukar pendapat bersama Midorima Shintarou di dekat ring basket. Dia tahu bertanya pada keduanya yang memiliki daya pengamatan berlebih pasti akan mendapatkan hasil yang akurat. Apalagi ada Midorima di sana.

Namun apa yang didengar Kuroko saat pembicaraan mereka memasuki range pendengarannya, membuat sosok mungil itu sedikit terkejut di balik wajah datarnya. Bagaimana dia tak terkejut kala dia mendengar Midorima berkata "Sudah kuduga, dia sedang tak dalam kondisi prima," penuh kepedulian. Lebih dari itu, ucapan Riko pun tak elak dari pendengarannya, "Aku melihat dia begitu memaksakan diri. Ketangkasan, kecepatan, kemampuannya melambat lima detik dari yang biasanya."

Kedua pembicaraan ini membuat hati Kuroko merasa terlilit. Sudah dari awal hari ini, sejak mereka sarapan bersama, dia merasakan perbedaan pada diri sang Kapten. Namun apa dia tak mampu mengurai dan menyadari. Astaga. Dia pun tak sadar jika kaptennya itu memaksakan diri! Dia cuma merasa ada yang aneh. Tak lebih.

Kuroko membawa dirinya semakin dekat pada ketiga sosok yang tengah berbicara itu. Kemudian dia mendengar wanita cantik yang mengklaim diri sebagai kekasihnya, menggumamkan, "Apa mungkin karena _itu_ ya hingga Akashi-kun seperti ini?"

"Karena _itu_?" Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. Tak sengaja, apa yang dia pikirkan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Tetsu-kun!" Mata Momoi berbinar melihat Kuroko mendekati mereka. Tapi sadar lelaki datar itu menunggu jawabannya, Momoi segera bercerita, "Aku sering melihat Akashi-kun tidak tidur sampai malam! Saat aku ke belakang tengah malam, setiap hari, aku selalu mendapati dia terduduk di ruang bersama, memandangi layar laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Apa yang dia kerjakan aku tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya hal yang penting. Beberapa kali aku melihat Akashi menmijit pangkal hidungnya gegara hal ini."

Yang berikutnya, seakan menyadari apa yang Akashi lakukan, Kuroko mendengar Midorima berdecak lirih dan menggumamkan "Anak itu…" sebelum tiba-tiba berlari ke luar ruangan, ke arah Akashi beberapa menit lalu menghilang.

Kuroko terpaku. Dia tak percaya akan melihat sisi seorang Midorima Shintarou yang seperti ini. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya dia juga tak sadar, yang dia ketahui berikutnya, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah; mengejar Midorima Shintarou, seolah dia tak menginginkan jika... Midorimalah yang menemukan kaptennya dalam kondisi tak berdaya.

Kedua pemuda itu berlari. Melihat ketergesaan pemain tertenang dan kalem GoM berbuat demikian, 3 sosok Miracle lainnya pun menyusul. Meski tak mengerti apa yang dicari dan mengapa dua orang itu berlari, mereka terus mengikuti. Hingga akhirnya…

…mereka terhenyak, terdiam dengan mata bulat tak percaya, melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka.

Sosok yang selama ini perkasa, sosok yang bagaikan titisan raja iblis merah, sedang tergolek lemah di tangan Kagami Taiga dengan pelipis berdarah.

"Akashi/Akashicchi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin!" seru mereka tak percaya dan segera mengerubungi Kagami.

— **d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-t-h—**

"Demam! 39.7 derajat celcius." Dengus Riko dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. Dia tak percaya jika latihan mereka kali ini harus berakhir cepat gegara tumbangnya seseorang. Dan dia lebih tak percaya lagi orang yang tumbang itu adalah _sang almighty_ Akashi Seijuurou.

Sebenarnya yang sakit cukup satu orang saja, tapi melihat para GoM tak mau bergerak sedikit pun dari sisi Akashi, dia yakin latihan sungguh tak mungkin dilanjutkan. Dan tambah yakin lagi dia jika apa pun yang akan diucapkannya untuk memaksa mereka berlatih itu sia-sia semenjak mendengar cerita Kagami.

"Ok guys. Aku dan Momoi-san permisi dulu." Pamit Riko pada mereka yang masih terdiam. Dari balik pintu, sebelum pintu tertutup, Riko masih mendapati aura berat menggantung di sana. Dia hanya bisa mendengus, kemudian melangkah pergi dari kamar Akashi bersama Momoi.

Dia percaya, mereka kini sedang memikirkan apa yang mereka dapati dan apa pula kata Kagami.

Tadi, Kagami menceritakan semuanya… Kagami menceritakan bila dia melihat secara _live_ Akashi yang sedang membasahi diri di bawah kucuran air keran, tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Kemudian, sebelum Kagami dapat berlari ke arahnya dan menopangnya, kepala sang Merah sudah membentur beton di sekeliling keran dengan kecepatan dasyat dan cukup keras hingga suara 'buak' menggaung. Dan tanpa bisa dielakkan, bersama dengan tubuh kecil itu limbung kemudian jatuh tersungkur, darah merengat hebat, membentuk gulir garis merah di dahi; membuat sungai pekat dadakan yang menggiris hati.

"…"

Sungguh, mendengar pemaparan Kagami seperti itu… Dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Akashi setiap malam sampai rela mengurangi jam tidur; mereka hanya bisa tercenung, termanggu tak percaya, dalam hening, dalam diam.

Ya. Mereka sungguh tak percaya jika alasan Akashi kelelahan adalah untuk mereka salah satunya. Ok. Mereka sudah cukup shock sebenarnya kala melihat program apa saja yang tertampilkan oleh laptop Akashi yang dibiarkan _stand by_ oleh sang empunya saat Aomine dengan lancang mengoperasikannya. Jangan salahkan ketak-tahuan diri sang Tan. Dia hanya ingin tahu sebenarnya apa gerangan penyebab kapten mereka seperti ini.

Dan hasil yang mereka dapat sungguh tak terduga. Tak pernah sekali pun mereka menyangka… Meski dalam kondisi tekanan latihan hebat, meski lelah meraja setiap sendi setelah genjotan training gila tuk memperkuat diri, sang Tuan-serba-tahu itu… kapten mereka… masih bisa mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen yang dikirim via email oleh ayahnya dan file-file pekerjaan osis yang tak mampu dihandle oleh wakil-sekertarisnya.

Tak hanya itu! Titisan devil—atau harus dikata sebagai sang pangeran yang rela berkorban melihatnya demikian?—rela menyempatkan diri hanya tuk sekadar menyetel ulang rekaman latihan mereka semua dan menuliskan sederet menu latihan yang tepat untuk memperkuat mereka.

Entah kapan dia merekam dan lewat mana dia merekam tak ada yang tahu. Namun laporan menu latihan yang dibuat Akashi untuk mereka, selalu diterima Riko dan Riko menjalankannya sesuai anjuran sang Kapten. Itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti bahwa Akashi turut mengambil andil dalam misi memperkuat mereka. Semua itu bukti lisan jika Akashi mengkalkulasi dan menyusun sederet algoritma pembenahan kekuatan mereka... dengan mengorbankan waktunya sendiri.

Ini semua jelas membuat mereka merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjulukinya tak berperasaan jika tahu apa yang telah dikorbankan kaptennya hingga seperti ini?

Dan berkat rasa bersalah mereka… seluruh anggota GoM, beserta Kagami, mereka semua tidur di sekeliling Akashi. Sebagai rasa terimakasih tak terucap dari mereka, untuk sang penyandang nomor 4 the-most-perfect-PG yang kini tergolek tak sadarkan diri.

Berkat insiden kali ini, mereka semua mengulum senyum kecut dalam satu waktu. Sakit di hati atas ketak tahuan diri pada kondisi kapten mereka jelas bercongkol dalam hati. Menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri? Jelas. Tapi dibalik ini semua, dalam hati merka bersyukur. Kalau saja tak ada kejadian ini... mereka tak mungkin dapati sisi lain seorang Akashi. Sisi rapuh seorang kaisar lapangan yang sekarang hanya mampu berbaring di balik bungkus selimut tebal dengan wajah merona, napas terengah tak beraturan dan kompres menempel di kepala.

"Please, get well soon… Captain." Ujar mereka lirih melihat betapa pemuda yang biasanya mendominasi dan berkuasa di setiap hari kini tengah termakan delusi kejam panas demam.

Oh. Dari sini... mereka baru mengetahui pula satu hal…

Sesungguhnya kapten mereka juga seorang manusia…

Manusia yang memiliki hati lembut, penyayang dan perhatian.

Manusia yang rela mengorbankan dirinya…

…untuk kepentingan bersama; untuk mereka.

— **d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-t-h—**

Tengah malam… usai tidur panjang bagaikan seorang putri tidur, Akashi membuka matanya perlahan. Awalnya dia merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Nyeri teramat yang menyengat.

Spontan dia gerakkan tangannya tuk memegang kepala. Namun dia kesulitan. Begitu dia mencari tahu apa sumber yang membuat dia tak dapat leluasa bergerak, Akashi tertegun. Dia mendapati kawan-kawannya tertidur dengan berbagai pouse di sekelilingnya, megitarinya.

Kuroko tertidur dalam posisi duduk di samping kanan ranjangnya, menggenggam tangannya erat. Di samping Kuroko, dengan berbantalkan bahu Kuroko, Aomine tidur mendengkur dengan bibir terbuka. Di paha Aomine, Kise berbaring. Sepertinya Kise menganggap paha Aomine sebagai bantal.

Di sisi kirinya… dia dapati Midorima tidur sambil duduk. Kepalanya menggantung dan kacamatanya melorot nyaris jatuh. Di lantai, Murasakibara tidur bergulingkan snack. Sementara Kagami, dia tidur di sofa. Dengkurannya seirama dengan dengkuran Aomine. Akashi mengagumi paduan suara dengkuran mereka sesungguhnya.

Lebih dari itu… bersamaan dengan dirinya bangkit perlahan setelah melepaskan genggam tangan Kuroko dengan lembut, Akashi merasakan hangat di dadanya. Kehangatan luar biasa.

Dia malu jika mengingat betapa tak berdayanya dia hingga tumbang di depan rekan-rekannya. Namun mendapatkan pemandangan kepedulian mereka padanya… bukan hal yang buruk, bukan? Dia cukup tersanjung. Cukup terenyuh. Dan dia… bersyukur.

Bersyukur telah mengenal mereka. _ **]]**_

* * *

.

.

.

Arigatou na minna sudah dibaca :"3 ~

Untuk review:

 **Anna-tachi** : ahahah. Maaf-maaf. Tapi aku updatenya emang sengaja malem kok. Menghindari yang begitu juga sih. Kalau aku buat begituan waktu puasa, aku pun bisa batal :"D . makasih Anna-tachi~

 **GOMCHI46** : jangan mimisan… nanti kehabisan stok darah lho. Ajajajaja XD

 **Jesper.s** : hai~ terimakasih… ini sudah diupdate :"3 *tumben cepet*

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Akashi-kun." Panggilan khas seorang pemuda bersurai baby-blue menghentikan langkah dribble bola Akashi. Pelan, Akashi menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di ambang pintu gym dengan tangan bersilang.

"Kuroko." Memantul-pantulkan bola di tangan, Akashi mengusap keringat yang mengaliri rahangnya dengan bagian atas kaosnya sembari menjawab panggilan Kuroko. Dia balas tatapan Kuroko yang tak terbaca dengan pandangan serupa pula. Dia tak menyangka Kuroko akan terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal dia yakin dia sudah berhasil menyelinap dari kamarnya pelan-pelan.

"Kau tak seharusnya berlatih dengan keadaanmu seperti itu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko berujar datar. Dia tak tunjukkan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya, namun Akashi dapat membaca jika sang pemain bayangan mengkhawatirkannya.

Menghargai Kuroko, Akashi tersenyum kecil. Dia berjalan ke arah _bench_ di tepi lapangan, mengambil selembar handuk merah sembari meminum air mineral dari botol. Setelah itu, bersama dengan mengusap air-air nakal yang meluncur dari mulutnya saat minum, Akashi berkata lembut pada Kuroko, "Aku tahu, aku hanya berusaha memanaskan diri," kemudian dia terdiam sesaat, sebelum memandang mata biru langit sang phantom six man, dan berbicara "Terimakasih Kuroko. Sudah menghawatirkanku. Sungguh aku tak apa-apa," sambil tersenyum manis tulus dari hati.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi selepas dia mendengus panjang. "Apakah Akashi-kun yakin jika Akashi-kun sudah baik-baik saja?"

Sesaat Akashi berpikir. Kemudian segaris senyum kembali merekah. "Aku tak apa-apa, Kuroko."

Kali ini, mendengar pernyataan Akashi, kemudian melihat senyuman yang dia berikan, Kuroko terdiam. Dia tatap Akashi penuh makna beberapa menit, dan mendapatkan tatapan balik dari sang Merah dengan kepala sedikit meneleng penuh tanya.

Yang berikutnya, tak terduga, Akashi merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Dia terhuyung dengan Kuroko di atasnya. Namun dengan bergerak sedemikian rupa, Kuroko berhasil menjaga laju jatuhnya, melindungi kepalanya dari benturan dengan lantai gym yang keras.

Sebelum Akashi bisa memberontak, sebelum dia dapat mengajukan tanya apa gerangan maksud Kuroko Tetsuya melakukan hal ini padanya, Kuroko telah mengunci tangannya di atas kepala dan menindih tubuhnya. Dengan sempurna, Kuroko menahan seluruh gerakkan yang bisa dia cipta.

"Kuro—"

" _Nee_ … Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun tadi ingin _memanaskan diri_ bukan? Keberatankah dirimu jika aku membantumu 'memanaskan diri', Akashi-kun?" potong Kuroko dengan sebuah senyum sayang nan menggoda terbentuk di wajah selagi tangannya bergerak menjamah, mendiamkan Akashi dalam satu langkah.

— **end—**


	4. Chapter 4 - basah

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" desis pemuda alis bercabang pada lelaki tan berkepala biru yang berdiri satu meter di samping kirinya.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, bakagami." Geram sang penyandang sebutan Ace Too menjawab desisan sosok bersurai merah gelap yang tahu-tahu saja menampakkan diri di jalur pandangnya.

Percikan listrik mengalir di antara kedua pria itu. Yang satu berkacak pinggang dan yang satunya bersendakap. Namun jelas hawa-hawa permusuhan menggantung hebat dalam atmosfer yang mereka bawa.

" **Kau. Jangan. Menggangguku. BAKAGAMI/AHOMINE!** " ancam mereka bersamaan dalam satu waktu dengan mata saling memicing penuh penekanan. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan, seolah sebelumnya tak pernah betegur sapa, menuju satu ruangan dalam bangunan megah asrama Rakuzan. Ruangan milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

Namun sungguh apes bagi dua jagoan itu… Dengan soknya, mereka tersesat dalam labirin Rakuzan yang berliku-liku. Dalam satu menit, mereka telah terdampar pada lautan manusia Rakuzan yang tengah sibuk berolah raga atau bercengkrama atau hal lainnya. Maklum, ini hari minggu.

"Ahomine. Kau tahu dimana kamar Akashi _ku_?" tanya Kagami sembari mengecek atu-persatu papan nama di setiap pintu.

"HAH? Akashi _ **KU**_? Sejak kapan Akashi _ **ku**_ jadi milik _ **mu**_?" tak suka dan keberatan dengan ucapan Kagami, Aomine menekankan kata-kata ku-dan-mu pada kalimat yang dia ucap. Grr… dia tak rela sosok mungilnya seenaknya saja diclaim milik orang lain. Enak saja!

"Dia Akashi _ **KU**_ dan bukan Akashi _ **MU**_. Camkan itu. Dasar Ahomine!" tantang Kagami sembari berkacak pinggang.

Dan sekali lagi… hawa-hawa permusuhan menggantung, membuat siswa-siswi Rakuzan menghindari mereka yang berada di tengah keramaian. Mungkin di mata manusia Rakuzan, dua lelaki itu macam orang gila salah kamar.

"Bisa tolong perang mulutnya di pinggir sana? Kalian mengganggu ketenangan pengguna jalan lho." sosok Mibuchi Reo yang sedang membawa dua keranjang penuh baju hendak dicuci melongokkan kepala dari tumpukan menggunung itu kala dua sosok tak asing baginya memblok jalur yang harusnya dia lewati. Kedua sosok itu, begitu melihat penampakan berwujud Mibuchi, segera mengelilingi manusia yang tengah keberatan membawa beban dan memberondonginya pertanyaan.

"Oh kalian mencari Sei-chan? Dia ada di kamar. Mungkin dia tak akan keluar dari kamar hari ini. Kalian mau menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Mibuchi yang kurang lebih paham apa maksud kedatangan dua makhluk ajaib di lingkungan asramanya meski sedari tadi dua orang itu berbicara dalam tempo yang sama dengan suara kuat tak mau kalah yang senada.

"Oh, di kamar. Dimana kamarnya?" Aomine yang tak sabaran, langsung to the point dan mengeluarkan hawa-hawa menuntut agar pemain Rakuzan itu segera menjawab.

Well… bukannya terkejut atau apa dengan aura tak bersahabat Aomine, Mibuchi justru tertawa terbahak. Kemudian dia tunjukkan arah jalan yang kan membawa dua sosok tak sabaran itu ke ruang keramat kaptennya dengan suka cita. Terimakasih atas _treatment_ Kaptennya yang hobi asah gunting dulu, sekarang ini, aura ancaman seperti apa pun dia dan timnya sudah sangat kebal dan tak lagi anti; kecuali jika yang mengancam Kaptennya sendiri sih.

"Terimakasih, Mibuchi." Tak seperti Aomine yang tak tahu berterimakasih dan langsung pergi tanpa berbasa-basi, Kagami menyempatkan diri tuturkan rasa terimakasih pada lelaki berambut hitam itu. Dan sebagai balasan dari ungkapan jujur Kagami, Mibuchi tertawa sebentar sebelum memberikan sebuah petuah, "Sama-sama. Ah. Aku sarankan kau beli tisu yang banyak dulu sebelum menuju kamar Sei-chan."

"Eh?" bingung apa maksudnya, Kagami mengernyitkan dahi. Namun, tak mendapat jawaban, dia justru dapatkan kekehan Mibuchi yang semakin menjadi. "Yah. Jangan sampai kehabisan darah sajalah. Sampaikan maafku pada Sei-chan." Papar sang Raven sebelum balik kanan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang cuci yang sempat terhanti; meninggalkan Kagami yang hanya bisa tergugu termanggu tak mengerti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Basah**_ © _ **deelaNErth 2015**_

 _ **Warning: all warning applied**_

 _ **Disclaimer: seperti biasanya~**_

 _ **Dedicated: Anna-tachi. Pesanan Kagami x Akashi (tapi akhirnya jadi KagaAkaAo, duh. Gomen)**_

 _ **Rate: T++**_

 _ **Sum: Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga ingin belajar di asrama Rakuzan bersama Akashi. Tapi yang terjadi… UH-OH.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kagami memanggul tas ranselnya di bahu kiri. Dia gerakkan kakinya cepat menyusul Aomine yang sudah mengetuk pintu dengan plakat nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' di depannya. Kepalanya masih penuh tanda tanya tak mengerti akan wanti-wanti yang dikatakan Mibuchi. Apa maksudnya disuruh membawa banyak tisu? Apa kamar Akashi lagi bocor sehingga dia harus mengepelnya dengan tisu? Tapi hell! Dia kemari untuk minta diajari soal ujian yang dia tak mengerti; bukan untuk membabukan diri!

"Mibuchi-san? Masuk saja, tidak aku kunci." Suara kecil di sela-sela gemricik air terdengar pelan dari balik pintu Akashi. Aomine memandang Kagami sesaat. Keduanya melempar mata penuh tanya yang sama. Namun tahu jika pintu tak terkunci, mereka pun mempermisikan diri dan menjajahi ruang rapi nan elegan seorang Akashi.

" _Mou_ Mibuchi-san! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat!" gerutu Akashi yang masih mengira dua sosok yang jelas bukan Mibuchi itu sebagai Mibuchi.

Lagi, Aomine dan Kagami saling berpandangan setelah keduanya masuk di ruang tengah. Mereka tahu dengan benar arah suara Akashi sama halnya dengan arah gemricik air yang mengalir. Kamar mandi? Atau wastafel?

"Mibuchi-san, letakkan baju-bajuku di tempat biasanya. Aku akan memakainya sehabis selesai keramas."

Wait. WHAT? WHAT?

Apa kata Akashi tadi?

AKASHI LAGI KERAMAS?

A-artinya sekarang Akashi LAGI TELANJANG? BUGIL?

Dua manusia itu segera membayangkan sosok Akashi tak berbusana akibat kalimat bermakna ganda yang meluncur dari bibir sang Kapten Rakuzan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mereka _excited_. Gairah merambat naik. Tapi mereka pun was-was. Mereka bertanya-tanya 'apa sebenarnya yang diperbuat seorang Mibuchi Reo hingga membuat Akashi tanpa busana?'.

Sederet skenario cabul 16++ terbayang di pikiran terlampau dewasa dua Ace tim basket Tokyo itu. Mulai dari Akashi yang di _grape-grape_ hingga Akashi yang melepaskan baju dengan senang hati di hadapan seorang Mibuchi. Dan apa pun bayangan mereka, yang jelas bayangan itu membuat mereka melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah khawatir nan sedikit ingin mencincang-cincang disertai guratan sepertiga mesum.

"AKASHI!" kata mereka serentak sembari menendang pintu kamar mandi hingga terbuka sempurna.

Di balik sana, Akashi yang hanya terbungkus kemeja kebesaran putih basah dan sedang berkutat dengan rambutnya yang dipenuhi shampoo, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke sumber suara. Iris merahnya memandang dua sosok kawannya. Keterkejutan tergambar jelas di sana. Bibirnya yang merah basah terbuka-tertutup tak temukan untaian kata yang tepat untuk dua orang pemuda yang memasuki kamar mandinya.

Namun… dia tak hentikan gerakannya.

Tangannya yang kecil masih terangkat ke atas, menampilkan pemandangan betapa tangan itu sanggup terkunci dalam satu kali gerak, satu kali sergap dan betapa ramping kontur tubuhnya. Jemarinya tak diam, tetap melakukan gerakan menekan-tekan memijit lembut busa di ari kepala yang menjadikan air bergelembung mengalir turun sepanjang tulang rahang wajah putihnya, hingga membasahi leher kecilnya dan terus turun menyusup dalam kemeja putih kebesaran yang tak elak kadar kebasahannya. Air itu turun… terus turun, menerpa dua gundukan mungil berwarna merah yang berdiri bentuk kubah dengan postur menggoda. Air itu turun lagi… menuruni dada… membentuk garis di perut sixpack kecil yang terlukis jelas dan sempurna. Turun lagi… turun… menyusup dalam kain putih celana, hingga turun lagi mengaliri kakinya yang telanjang tanpa busana, sampai akhirnya menyatu dengan genangan-genangan air di lantai kamar mandi.

Lalu tiba-tiba…

Kagami merasakan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Ah.

Ini kah yang dimaksud Mibuchi harus mempersiapkan tissue?

Oh.

Aomine pun mengalami hal yang serupa.

Parahnya dia pingsan.

— **d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-t-h—**

"Heee? Kau habis cuci baju dan apesnya kau tertimpa air sabun kotor Mibuchi yang sembarangan dia guyang dari atas, Lalu kau kini tak ada baju dan menggunakan kemeja yang dipinjamkan Nebuya?" Kagami berseru terkejut setelah mendengarkan cerita Akashi. Kedua hidungnya disumpal tissue tuk menahan aliran darah yang membanjir. Sementara Aomine, telah dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur Akashi. Dia masih pingsan sambil senyum-senyum gila. Entah apa yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Pelan, membenarkan pemahaman Kagami, Akashi mengangguk. Dia… masih dengan kemeja basahnya yang kebesaran, duduk bersimpuh di depan Kagami. Dia tak lagi ambil masalah kamarnya kan basah, dia lebih mengutamakan tamunya mendapatkan pelayanan yang tepat dari tuan rumah, daripada memikirkan pusing mencuci karpet permadani merah yang membungkus tiap inchi lantai kamarnya.

"Dan kau… akan berpakaian seperti ini terus hingga…" Kagami tunjukkan ekspresi kekhawatiran. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas pemuda bersurai api itu sedikit kedinginan. Ok. Siapa sih yang nggak kedinginan jika harus mengenakan pakaian basah sementara seluruh pakaiannya kini kotor karena ulah salah satu rekannya yang tak hati-hati?

Sebagai seorang _gentleman_ , Kagami segera melepaskan jaketnya dan merungkupkan jaketnya di bahu Akashi. Akashi tertegun sesaat. Dia seolah ingin menolak, namun Kagami membalas raut muka tak terima itu dengan senyuman hangat ikhlas; membuat Akashi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ah iya Akashi… bisa aku pinjam dapurmu? Kau kedinginan. Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" Tutur Kagami sembari beranjak berdiri dan melinting lengan panjang kaos hitamnya hingga siku. Dia siap memasakkan Akashi sesuatu agar kapten kecil itu merasakan hangat dan melupakan dingin yang menggigit. Sekalian uji kebolehan sih.

Mendengar penuturan Kagami, Akashi segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan hendak beranjak pergi ke arah dapur. Namun sayang, mungkin peruntungan bintangnya nomor satu dari bawah, hingga dengan apesnya, kakinya terpaut dengan kaki meja dengan cerobohnya, membuatnya terhuyung ke depan tanpa perlawanan.

Melihat hal ini, spontan, Kagami segera menangkap pinggang Akashi dari samping. Cekatan dan tangkas, dia menahan tubuh pemuda ramping itu dari gerakan menghantam yang menyakitkan.

"Hati-hati." Gumam Kagami menolehkan kepalanya tuk memperingatkan Akashi. Tapi wajahnya langsung memerah dan darah terpompa cepat ke arah kepala begitu Kagami mendapati hidung Akashi tak berjarak lebih dari satu senti dari wajahnya. Dan wajahnya lebih memerah lagi kala menyadari satu tangannya tengah berisitirahat dengan nakalnya pada paha mulus nan halus kapten Rakuzan.

"M-maaf!" Serta merta, Kagami melepaskan tangannya, rengkuhannya dan membuang muka. Dia malu! Malu luar biasa!

"Terimakasih, Kagami." Berusaha mengatur posisi, Akashi berdiri perlahan. Dia cukup mampu mengontrol diri. Tak sedikit pun dia salah tingkah meski akibat perbuatan Kagami, hatinya tengah menabuh drum dan mendetakkan jantung dengan kecepatan tak karuan. Segera, tanpa membuang waktu, Akashi menunjukkan Kagami dimana letak dapur. Dan di dapur, dengan Akashi duduk di kursi, Kagami mulai beraksi.

Atas permintaan Akashi, Kagami membuatkannya tofu.

"Akashi, garam?" tanya Kagami meminta garam pada Akashi di tengah-tengah kegiatan memasaknya.

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Dia terakhir masak beberapa hari yang lalu. Letak garam… Letak garam… dimana ya?

Ah!

Berjalan menuju lemari dapur yang menggantung, Akashi mengulurkan tangannya menggapai lemari. Matanya menyecaning cepat isi lemari di atas sana sebelum dengan sedikit berjinjit, dia berusaha mengambil botol garam yang berada agak ke dalam.

Awalnya, Kagami ingin membantu. Awalnya Kagami ingin mengulurkan tangan. Namun begitu melihat raut wajah Akashi dan usaha Akashi meraih garam hingga jaket yang semula membalut pundaknya jatuh terkulai ke lantai… serta merta dia melupakan niatnya. Apa pun niat baiknya, hilang seketika begitu melihat pose eksotis yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Air masih sedikit membasahi tubuh Akashi. Jaketnya yang jelas sudah jatuh, tak lagi menghalangi pandangannya pada molek bentuk pinggang dada dan keseluruhan tubuh Akashi. Pinggangnya yang sedikit mengkurva, kaki mungilnya yang berjinjit, tangannya yang terulur, semua… menggoda! Apalagi melihat pada ujung kemeja yang telah terangkat sepenuhnya dan tampilkan putihnya celana… UGH!

Akhirnya… bukan membantu Akashi, Kagami justru melingkarkan tangannya dalam pinggang ramping pemuda lebih pendek itu. Jemari besarnya segera menangkap dagu Akashi, memutarnya pelan hingga membuat dua bibir bertumbukkan. Sementara tangan satunya, bergerak menyusup dalam kemeja yang basah, mengekploritasi dada yang berair, bermain-main di sana dengan gesture melingkar-lingkar menggoda.

Di balik ciuman Kagami, Akashi melenguh. Menggunakan kesempatan ini, Kagami memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa Akashi dan memulai aksi mesumnya penuh hasrat, sebelum sebuah panci melayang dan mendarat di kepalanya dengan sempurna.

Aomine yang entah sejak kapan sadar dari pingsannya, sedang berkacak pinggang di belakang Kagami dengan mata laser siap membunuhnya.

UH-OH. _ **]]**_

* * *

.

.

Tehee~ entah apa ini gomen.

 **Anna-tachi** maafkan saya jika tak sesuai pesanan. Gomen!

 **May Angelf** : nah. Akashi di mata saya selalu seperti ini… cantik… rapuh meski sebenernya enggak… mudah di serang meski sebenernya handal dalam bertahan :"3 saya suka vulnerable rapeable Akashi #plak

 **El Cierto** : terimakasih~

 **GOMCHI46** : ah… begitukah? Luar biasa sekali kalau nggak kehabisan darah. ahhaha X"V

.

.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Akhirnya… setelah pertengkaran bagai adu gulat Aomine vs Kagami dengan Akashi yang menonton sambil menyeduh teh, kedua tamunya itu memutuskan untuk melakukan tujuan utama mereka bertandang kemari: Belajar.

Dengan satu meja lumayan besar di bawah, Akashi berada di depan dua laki-laki itu. Mereka berjibaku mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Akashi sebagai drill. Rupanya Akashi mengerikan juga kalau jadi tutor. Wow!

"Hm… sebentar. Aku butuh soal yang lebih sulit untuk membuat kalian benar-benar paham persoalan integral." Gumam Akashi sembari menutup bukunya. Kemudian dia memutar pinggang dan merangkak menuju rak yang berada satu meter di belakangnya. Dia mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di dagu saat dia berpikir buku apa yang pantas dengan kesulitan yang harus dia beri pada dua sosok yang pernah menjadi rekan setimnya. Hm…

Selagi Akashi memilih buku…

Dua sosok di belakangnya berusaha menahan kucuran darah tak berujung yang menetes deras dari hidung mereka.

Tuhan! Posisi Akashi yang _membokongi_ mereka dengan pantat sedikit nungging sementara dia tak mengenakan bawahan apa pun… sungguh membuat mereka mimisan tanpa henti.

Ampun! Ampun!

Akashi benar-benar mengerikan kala menjadi tutor!

Otakmu kan terancam dengan deretan soal neraka, dan jiwamu kan terancam kemanisan polos dengan tubuh aduhai bak bidadari surga.

Great!

Tanpa sadar, kedua orang itu menjadi basah hanya dengan melihat Akashi yang sendirinya tak mengerti jika posisinya kan membahayakan diri.

— **end—**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sherry

"Mou~ Ayolah Akashicchi." Rengek Kise Ryouta di suatu malam pada Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku katakan padamu sekali lagi, aku tak tertarik dengan Alkohol, Kise." Meletakkan minuman bersodanya di atas meja bundar bar kemerlap, Tuan muda keluarga Akashi menghela napas mendengar kawan pirangnya sekali lagi menawarkan _Vodka_ padanya. Dia tak mengerti mengapa pemuda sang pilot internasional itu selalu minum-minum begini kala mereka bertujuh bertemu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dia tak mengerti mengapa semua rekan setimnya dulu saat dalam jaya Teiko dan saat melawan Nash dkk, merelakan diri jatuh dalam buai mabuk minuman laknat perusak diri seperti ini. Ya. Semua timnya. Termasuk Kuroko, Midorima dan Satsuki. Karena itulah dia sungguh tak mengerti. Tak mengerti apa enaknya minuman alkohol yang katanya sering buat orang lupa diri.

"Aka-chin~ minum sajalah~ Sedikit~" kali ini giliran rekan ungu Akashi, lelaki pemilik toko manisan terbesar di Tokyo, yang menawari alkohol padanya. Botol _Gin_ yang semula sudah digelonggong kini disodorkan ke arahnya. Mungkin si ungu itu berharap Akashi kan mengambil botolnya dan minum langsung dari sana. Namun sayang…

"Terima kasih Murasakibara. Tapi maaf, tidak." Tolak Akashi halus pada Murasakibara. Beberapa detik setelah momen penolakan, perlahan Akashi menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah lain, membuang muka agar dia tak bersitatap mata dengan Murasakibara. Sejujurnya, Akashi sedang berusaha mentega-tegakan diri kala teman besar bak titannya itu mulai melengkungkan bibir, memanyunkan diri dan pasang tampang terluka serta ingin menangis sepuasnya. Meski sudah usia kepala dua, kadang Murasakibara dapat tunjukkan wajah moe yang tak dapat ditolak. Bahkan Akashi pun mengakui jika kerap sekali dia menuruti permintaan Murasakibara karena terjebak jebakan batman seperti itu tadi.

Mungkin benar Akashi bisa lepas dari rengekan Murasakibara dan lepas dari paksaan lelaki yang dulu menjabat sebagai Center Teiko. Namun alih-alih mendapatkan ketenangan dan lari dari penawaran minuman keras, Akashi justru menemui Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menatapnya dalam di balik gelas _milk shake_ -nya yang telah terganti isi menjadi _Sherry_ dengan pandangan yang seolah tuturkan deretan kata. Kata paksaan yang sama seperti teman-teman lainnya.

Sesaat dua insan yang dari SMP hingga kini menjadi sosok termungil di rombongan Miracle saling bertukar pandang dalam diam. Azure datar bertumbukan dengan ruby penuh otorisasi. Bibir merah terkatup rapat, tak saling bertukar kata. Akashi berusaha bertahan untuk menentang. Meski itu Kuroko, keputusan dia tak akan minum alkohol sudah bulat. Tapi pada akhirnya, desahan napas kalah meluncur dari mulut sang surai api. Adu pendapat dengan sang Guru TK via tatapan mata, terkadang melelahkan. Pasalnya, Kuroko adalah tipe manusia keras kepala.

"Iya iya. Aku coba. Satu gelas saja ya." Lirih, Akashi menyetujui deklarasi dari sang bayangan setelah melalui perang hati melewati saluran telepati.

Meski sempat ragu karena tak terbiasa dengan minuman penghancur diri, Akashi mendorong gelas kecil yang tadi berisi soda ke arah botol _Sherry_ yang tebuka di tengah meja.

"Gitu dong." Puji inspektur Aomine bangga sembari menuangkan isi botol itu pada gelas Akashi.

"Akashi minum Sherry. Nanti akan hujan, nanodayo." Komentar seorang Dokter, Midorima Shintarou menyembunyikan keshockannya dengan membenarkan frame kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Mou Midorin. Jangan begitu. Akashi sudah memberanikan diri. Benarkan, Tetsu-kun?" pramugari cantik berambut pink mengerlingkan mata ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum mendengar kata 'memberanikan diri' dalam diksi Momoi Satsuki. Yah… memang benar sih. Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah sekali pun minum minuman keras begitu.

Sesaat setelah gelasnya kembali, Akashi menatap cairan soda yang kini telah berganti penuh arti. Dia gigit bibir bawahnya pelan sedikit, sebelum memantapkan hati, mengangkat gelas yang kini berisi _Sherry_ dan menenggaknya tanpa basa-basi.

Dia berharap dia tak akan kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah ini.

… _Berharap_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sherry**_ © _ **deelaNErth 2015**_

 _ **Warning : all warning apllied.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : biasa~**_

 _ **Dedicated : M-san yang telah request KuroAka**_

 _ **Rate : T++ (sepertinya saya harus ganti rate yang terpampang di depan deh ya ._.)**_

 _ **Sum : Sherry. Akashi Seijuurou memutuskan mencoba tuk meminum Sherry.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dia tak pernah mengira akan seperti ini akhir dari pertemuan rutin mereka. Dalam mimpi liarnya yang sungguh tak terduga, dia tak pernah memikirkan pangeran merah yang biasanya bermandikan cahaya, kan tumbang dengan sempurna hanya dengan segelas kecil _Sherry_. Sungguh. Bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, ini pengalaman pertamanya melihat mantan kaptennya tak dapat berjalan dengan tegak, tak mampu bergerak cepat dan menggunakan dinding sebagai penopang langkah yang tak mau terarah.

"Akashi-kun, aku papah?" Merasa bersalah karena dialah yang memaksa pemimpin muda Akashi menenggak minuman berbahaya itu, Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya. Sedari melihat Akashi begitu lemah setelah minum _Sherry_ , Kuroko melupakan kegiatan dan seluruh acaranya sehabis kumpul-kumpul dan memilih mengekori sang pimpinan Miracle kemana pun dia pergi. Jujur demi Dewa Milk Shake, sekarang dia begitu ingin memapah Akashi, membawanya pulang tanpa harus melihat bagaimana sang merah itu terhuyung dalam jalan atau hampir pingsan dalam tiap langkah.

"T-tidak, Kuroko. Terima… kasih..." serta merta, dengan tepisan lemah, Akashi menolak juluran tangan Kuroko. Meski wajahnya merona, tubuh bergetar dan mata terbuka separuh dengan sinar ruby yang sedikit sayu, Akashi bersikukuh tuk terlihat lemah. Dia tak ingin kalah. Apalagi kalah oleh minuman mewah penghancur sel darah— _ **Alkohol**_.

Melihat kekukuhan hati penyandang nomor 4 yang telah meletakkan seragam basketnya demi nama Akashi, hati Kuroko menghangat. Rasanya jiwanya terbebal. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengamati betapa mantan kaptennya berusaha mati-matian tanpa mau menyerah. Rasa kagum yang selama ini tertutup rapat dalam hatinya perlahan mencuat; keluar dari kotak keramat yang dulu dia segel kuat dan tiada minat untuk membukanya karena dia pikir selama ini… sosok yang dia kagumi… tak pernah melihatnya dan menyadari rasa cintanya yang tumbuh dan bersemi.

Ah… Karena _Sherry_ … Kuroko merasakan cinta lama bersemi kembali.

Sedangkan Akashi…

Tanpa mengatahui bagaimana cara Kuroko memandangnya, bagaimana ekspresi datar Kuroko telah hancur sejak melihat perjuangannya, dia terus berusaha menggerakkan kakinya maju. Dia bisa saja memanggil sopirnya untuk menjemput. Dia bisa saja perintah pelayannya tuk bertandang ke arahnya, membawanya pulang tanpa harus repot-repot melawan gravitasi yang menggantungi tubuhnya sedari tadi; namun dia tidak.

Jujur usahanya melawan mabuk dan memutuskan pulang sambil berjalan kali ini bukan sekedar untuk membukatikan diri 'dia tidak kalah'. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar sebelum kembali masuk dalam rumah tahanan megahnya. Dan dia berharap saat sampai rumah nanti, dia telah kembali dalam kondisi prima. Oh. Dia tak ingin ayahnya merebut kebebasannya dalam berkawan seperti beliau mengambil basket dari hidupnya sekarang. Setidaknya jika dia pulang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, maka ayahnya akan percaya jika putranya, pimpinan konglomerasi Akashi, dapat membatasi diri dalam kegiatan bersosialisasi. Meski sejujurnya kali ini dia kecolongan menenggak minuman laknat itu sih.

Namun sungguh. Akashi yang sangat _newbie_ dalam dunia peralkoholan, tak pernah mengerti jika mabuk kan membuatnya seperti ini. Perutnya terasa terkocok. Dadanya panas. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Dan rasa ingin berebah, tanpa harus memaksakan diri tuk melangkah begitu kuat menggerogoti niat.

Ah… Entah kenapa berjalan membuatnya begitu lelah. Satu meter terasa 10 kilo meter,

Jauh… Dan melelahkan…

Lelah…

Le… lah….

"AKASHI-KUN!" teriak suara yang begitu dia kenal kala tetiba kakinya mengebas dan menyerah; membuatnya terhuyung ke depan, menyongsong jalanan aspal.

Yang berikutnya, sebelum Akashi merasa sakit menghantam diri dan darah menyeruak, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, menahannya. "Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!" seru seseorang—dan dia tahu orang ini adalah Kuroko—dengan nada begitu khawatir, yang apa alasannya, Akashi sendiri tak mengerti.

Jangan salahkan Akashi jika otak _brilliant_ nya kini tak berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya. Gegara minuman itu… Akashi menjadi tak lagi dapat pegang kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Input indra yang kan terolah dalam otaknya tak lagi bekerja sebagaimana mestinya, loading lama telah menyandera kehebatannya. Indra pendengarnya, penciumnya, mengalami degradasi kemampuan. Indra penglihatannya buram, membuatnya seolah buta. Dan Indra perasanya tak lagi dapat merasa. –Berpikir baginya dalam kondisi begini, entah kenapa menjadi sedikit merepotkan.

Tapi meski dia tak dapat menangkap apa yang terjadi dengan sempurna, dia tetap memahami bila Kuroko… dengan sangat lembut… membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat. Menyokong bahunya dalam pelukan. Mendudukkannya pelan dalam pangkuan.

"Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun!" bahkan dia, Kuroko… orang yang dulu sempat dia torehkan luka, orang yang pernah dia abaikan rasa cintanya meski dia sadar akan keberadaan rasa itu untuknya, kini tanpa henti memanggil namanya.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Akashi merasa telah berbuat banyak hal jahat pada Kuroko yang kini begitu memperhatikannya. Hingga tanpa sadar, dengan suara terpatah-patah lemas tak bertenaga, Akashi bergumam, tuturkan rasa yang selama ini berusaha dia tepis, "K-kuroko… K-kau tahuu… _D-daisuki da_ …" sebelum tiba-tiba sekelilingnya memburam layaknya PLN mengadakan pemadaman.

.

Sementara itu Kuroko… Dia hanya bisa membeku membatu selepas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akashi padanya. Meski suara Akashi serak-serak basah dan seolah tak bertenaga, Kuroko menangkap pesannya dengan sangat jelas. Dia terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, tak percaya.

Apa kata Akashi tadi? Kenapa tetiba dia mengatakan hal itu? Pengaruh alkohol hingga berbicara tak teratur kah? Atau… apa yang dia katakan tadi merupakan suatu bukti teori ngelantur 'orang mabuk itu jujur'?

…Yang mana pun itu…

Apa yang telah diucapkan Akashi membuat Kuroko mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada mata Akashi yang terpejam, dan mencium dua kelopaknya lembut. Ciuman itu hangat, penuh kasih dan sayang. Dan di sela-sela ciumannya, sebutir air mengalir, membasahi pipinya.

Air mata bahagia.

Ok, siapa yang menyangka, cintanya sejak SMP baru terbalaskan sekarang, 10 tahun kemudian.

"Kau curang Akashi-kun. Kenapa setelah kau mengatakan cinta kau justru menghilang tanpa mempertanggung jawabkannya?" gumam Kuroko di sela-sela mengalirnya air mata. Dia begitu bahagia hingga tanpa bisa dinyana, matanya melelehkan air lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan tak bisa lagi menunggu lama, dia tangkap bibir Akashi yang merah menggoda, dia lumat daging merah tipis yang kini dialah pemiliknya tanpa menunggu sang empunya membuka mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun." Bisik Kuroko usai mengerjakan gigit-gigit dan jilat-jilatnya sembari mengelus surai lembut merah sosok terkasih yang masih tak kunjung menampakkan bilah ruby indahnya.

— **d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-t-h—**

Alih-alih membawa Akashi ke kediaman Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya membawanya menuju rumah kecilnya. Ayah dan Ibunya tak bertanya banyak akan siapa gerangan pemuda tampan yang Tetsuya gendong dalam mode _bridal style_ saat anak semata wayang mereka menginjakkan kaki di rumah tengah malam.

Justru anehnya, Ibunya mewanti-wanti putranya untuk tak terlalu ' _gaduh_ ' kala pemuda dalam dekapannya itu sadar. Yah… kata ibunya ini sudah malam. Tak enak sama tetangga kalau terlalu _gaduh_ ; begitu.

Dan terima kasih atas komentar Ibunya, Kuroko Tetsuya yakin orang tuanya tak keberatan atas pilihannya. Oh ya tak mungkin ada lah orang tua 'waras' yang akan menolak anaknya berhubungan dengan seorang Akashi. Mereka justru berbahagia. Seperti halnya orang tua Kuroko. Sayup-sayup saat membawa Akashi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Kuroko mendengar ibunya menjerit excited penuh bahagia pada ayahnya dan ayahnya bergumam sesuatu tentang tanggal pernikahan.

Sesampainya di kamar, perlahan, Kuroko membaringkan Akashi di atas tempat tidurnya yang tak begitu besar. Lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Kuroko membelai surai Akashi penuh kasih. Dan kali ini, seakan dia adalah kucing Persia, Akashi melenggut imut pada telapak tangannya. Seulas senyum dan sedikit kecapan menggoda terbentuk di mulut seksinya; membuat Kuroko kehilangan akal dan menggerakkan tangannya turun dari tulang pipi hingga tulang rahang dan turun terus ke bawah, berhenti pada dasi hitam yang menggantung.

Cekatan, Kuroko melepas simpul dasi yang megikat.

Tangkas, Kuroko bergerak cepat menarik dasi yang mengganggu kemudian membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Terampil, Kuroko mengangkat sedikit tubuh ramping lelaki di hadapannya, lelaki idamannya untuk melepaskan suit yang melekat.

Kemudian penuh hasrat, Kuroko membuka kancing kemeja merah di bawahnya tanpa menunggu kelopak mata sang terkasih terangkat.

Meski Kuroko tak menyalakan lampu kamar, meski Kuroko tak menghidupkan lampu tidur, jemari Kuroko yang belum berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini bergerak dengan pasti membuka kancing demi kancing yang terpatri dalam kemeja merah sang terkasih. Berikutnya, setelah kancing kemeja Akashi terbuka seluruhnya, Kuroko tergagap. Dia… terpesona. Terpesona akan indah bentuk yang selama ini tersembuyi dalam balutan kain. Putih. Kokoh. Berotot. Tapi tak lupa pula… Ramping. Sungguh kontur tubuh yang menggoda. Sangat menggoda.

Meski Kuroko mengamatinya dalam remang. Meski cahaya samar dari sang bulan yang telah tereduksi tirai putih menggantung pada jendela kamar adalah satu-satunya penerangan yang dia punya… apa yang dimiliki Akashi... Apa yang selama ini luput dari pendangan mata dan kini sedang terpampang di depan matanya… membuat _semangat_ mengalirinya.

"Akashi-kun." Bisik Kuroko sembari menggerakkan jemari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya seperti orang berjalan di dada Akashi. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah datar Kuroko melihat reaksi getar yang timbul pada tubuh lelaki di bawahnya kala jemarinya bergerak. Berikutnya, dengan cepat dan tanpa perasaan, dia cubit salah satu tonjolan merah di dada putih itu keras. Sangat keras hingga membuat mata merah Akashi terbuka dan bersapa dengan bilah azurenya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau pura-pura tidur dan membuatku melakukan _ini-itu_ tanpa mendengarkan lenguhanmu, Akashi-kun?" tertawa kecil, Kuroko mengatakan pikirannya selagi memandangi Akashi yang pipinya telah merona merah.

"K-kau… tahu?" Akashi melepaskan pandangnya, berusaha membuang muka agar tak terperangkap oleh mata dalam Kuroko Tetsuya dan dimabuk cinta.

Namun sayang, dengan sigap, Kuroko menahan gerakan kepala Akashi, membawa kepala yang sempat bergerak miring ke samping itu kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, sekali lagi Kuroko mencium bibir Akashi. Mencium mesra dan panas. Mencium sambil memohon bibir itu kan terbuka memberikan akses lebih pada kenikmatan.

Dalam hati Kuroko ingin merutuki kekeras kepalaan kekasih barunya. Akashi tak kunjung memberinya ijin untuk mengeksploitasi nikmat rongga mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya, pelan dengan gerakan menggoda, Kuroko bawa jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya bergerak ke bawah-dan ke bawah menggunakan gerak seperti orang melangkah, kemudian menekan sesuatu di bawah sana kuat hingga membuat rengek merdu 'Ah..' meluncur dari bibir Tuan muda terkasihnya sebelum dia melakukan pepenetrasian sesi pertama.

Terima kasih untuk _Sherry_. Kalau tak karena dia, Kuroko tahu dia tak akan pernah mengalami malam pertama secepat ini. _ **]]**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n~**

mau tanya nih minna tachi… ini rate fic ini perlu di upgrade apa enggak? Sepertinya sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan di rate T. huks~

 **Remah-remah Rengginang** : Entahlah mine-chin. Mungkin kalau malam ide mesumku bergentayangan. Jadinya ceritanya mesum semua. Duh. Puasa-puasa, pikirannya kotor *istighfar di pojokan* goldarku? 0 nih. Mau sumbangan? wkwkkw

 **M** : pesanannya datang M-san.

 **Anna-tachi** : ahahah. Makasih~ syukurlah kalau nggak mengecewakan. Kuturut bahagia :"3

 **Kurohime** : suatu saat nanti ya… ingatkan saya… /lempar pengingat

 **May Angelf** : cerita ini sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk dibaca sebelum buka dan setelah sahur. Entar aku ikutan dosa lagi kalau ada yang mokel ditengah jalan gegara baca ini. Nggak mau dong '3'

 **Jesper.s** : iya. Dia mesum. Yang buat cerita lagi mesum juga masalahnya /dibom

 **KaskusNgantri** : Kuatkan iman. Jangan goyah please. Saya nggak mau dosa… :"v

 **Ellexleene** : iya. Kata-kata itu emang bukan kata-kata baku dan di kbbi jelas nggak ada. Itu saduran entah darimana. /tampar diri sendiri. :"v

Iya… Akashi emang cute banget jadi uke X"V aku suka menistakan dia yang sempurna. Nah loh?

Dia keramas doang ceritanya sekalian basah-basahan (berusaha cari alasan yang jelas nggak masuk akal). /dilempar bom

Hai~ terimakasih Elle-san.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Sei. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kuroko setelah merealisasikan kegiatan _ini-itu_ bersama kekasihnya.

"…" Akashi terdiam. Dia pejamkan matanya saat merasa lengan Kuroko membawa tubuhnya mendekat dan memperangkapnya dalam dekap hangat di balik selimut yang membebat.

"Sei? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?" tanya Kuroko dengan napas menggelitik tengkuk Akashi.

"Aku tahu." Balas Tuan muda itu setelah mendengus panjang. Dia tahu kalau dia tak menjawab, Kuroko akan menanyainya cukup panjang. Dia tak ingin diintrogasi setelah _senam malam_. Dia sedang lelah. "Aku tahu dari dulu. Tetsuya. Dari sebelum… _dia_ menenggelamkanku." jujur Akashi mengatakan bila sudah dari jama nasi kucing masih ada, dia menyadari perasaan cinta sang teal padanya. Bahkan sebelum dia hilang tertelan dirinya yang seorang lagi pun dia sudah menyadari cinta kasih Kuroko untuknya.

"Lalu kenapa…"

"Aku tak ingin kau merasakan kejam kerasnya Akashi. Maaf. Aku takut Ayahku kan melukaimu. Aku pun tak yakin mampu bertahan dengan seluruh tekanan keluargaku dulu. Karena itulah aku…"

"Sei." Potong Kuroko pada Akashi yang telah memotong ucapnnya. "Kita kan hadapi apa pun berdua kan, setelah ini? Ayahmu… keluargamu… dunia…? Kau tak lagi sendiri." bangkit dari posisi berbaring, Kuroko duduk dan meraih wajah Akashi agar mata mereka bertumbuk.

"Kau benar. Tetsuya." jawab Akashi setelah terdiam cukup lama sembari merekahkan senyum termanis yang dia punya.

— **end—**


	6. Chapter 6 - Terkilir

_**a/n.**_

 _ **maaf update di pagi hari. Ini buatnya malam hari. Please jangan gampar saya~**_

 _ **untuk yang berpuasa…**_

 _ **bacanya nanti aja habis buka ya. Saya nggak mau ikutan dosa :"D**_

 _ **RATE M masalahnya.**_

 _ **terus maaf pula bahasa masih kacau. Keluar dari kepala langsung publish.**_

 _ **Gomen~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dia mesum.

Ok. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika dia mesum.

Seantero Teiko, bukan, sekarang seantero Too pun mengerti jika dia mesum dan kemesumannya sudah selevel dewa-dewi. Oh. Jangan ditanya dia suka _oppai_ atau tidak. Tentu saja dia sangat cinta pada _oppai_. Kecintaannya pada _oppai_ tak bisa terelakkan. Tanpa keempukan dan belaian _oppai_ di pikirannya yang sungguh tak senonoh itu, dia bukanlah dia.

Setidaknya itulah yang dia, Aomine Daiki, yakini sebelum hatinya berdetak kencang pada sosok bersuarai merah mantan kaptenya sebulan yang lalu.

Oh.

Salahkan momen 'terkilir' itu jika dia menjadi begini!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terkilir**_ © _ **deelaNErth 2015**_

 _ **Warning + disclaimer : yang biasa~**_

 _ **Rate : M! jangan dibaca waktu puasa!**_

 _ **Pair : AoAka**_

 _ **Dedicated : A-Drei. Maaf lama pesanannya.**_

 _ **Sum : Semesum apa Aomine Daiki jika dihadapkan pada Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang terkilir?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari itu, siang yang panas di musim panas menggerahkan sialan itu, sang Ace Too harus pergi ke Kyoto dengan berat hati. Dia menggunakan kereta. Ok. Dia bukan manusia banjir uang yang bisa kapan saja _wuuuush_ terbang di udara menggunakan pesawat. Jadi meski dia harus berdesalan karena lagi _long weekend_ , dia memaksakan diri menaiki kereta untuk bertandang ke Kyoto. Ke salah satu toko buku Kyoto lebih tepatnya. Kenapa? Dia kehabisan stok bacaan mesum _oppai_ segede _papaya_ yang setiap minggu dia baca di Tokyo.

Setibanya di Kyoto, penantang ramalan Oha-Asa yang diributkan Shintarou dalam chat whatsapp grup GoM semalam itu, langsung cus berlari menuju toko buku X di pusat kota. Dia sebelumnya sudah menelpon manager toko buku itu, menanyakan 'apakah manager masih punya stock buku xxx dengan aktris yyy yang sedang melakukan zzz?'. Dan wow. Manager mengatakan punya! Dan tinggal satu. Kontan saja, Aomine meminta disimpankan dan langsung melesat ke Kyoto tanpa tanpa pandang bulu ketiak atau bulu mata atau apa. Well… sebenarnya dia sudah mencari di lain kota dan mereka mengatakan persediaan mereka habis. Mungkin karena pemilik oppai pada majalah edisi kali ini sungguh yahud, jadinya majalah laris manis sampai dia tak kebagian di kotanya sendiri. Mana Tokyo pula kotanya. Bayangkan! Dia. Kehabisan. Stok. Di. TOKYO!

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dia puja dengan perjuangan ekstra, Aomine sungguh berbahagia. Senyum lebarnya tercipta. "Yosh. Terima kasih pak!" ujar Aomine sambil mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan caranya sendiri. Segera setelah membeli buku dia ke luar dari toko buku dan membuka buku tercintanya itu sambil senyum-senyum nista. Ah. Dia pun mimisan membayangkan wanita-wanita itu memperagakan apa yang mereka lakukan tepat di depannya. Uh-oh!

Ketika dia tengah mimisan-mimisannya, dia mendengar sebuah terikan kencang "AWAS!" dari suara yang sangat dia kenal sebelum decitan rem berkumandangan dan klakson 'tiiiiiiin' memekakkan. Sotan Aomine menutup majalahnya dan melihat apa yang tengah terjadi pada jalan di hadapannya.

Dia melihat di sana… sebuah truk melintang di jalan. Gesekan ban dan aspal menghitam. Aomine yakin ini pasti efek pedal rem yang diinjak kuat oleh sang sopir. Di depan truk… dari tempatnya berdiri, dia dapati segerombol orang mengerubungi sesuatu. Dari gerombolan itu pula dia mendengar isak tangis anak kecil yang memekakkan telinga. Isak tangis ketakutan. Dan tak jauh dari gerombolan orang itu, sebuah bola sepak terdiam di jalan.

Wow—adalah apa yang dapat melintas di otak kecil Aomine.

Dia bisa mereka ulang kemungkinan yang dilakukan sang _hero_ untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil yang tengah menangis itu. Ok. Dalam pikirannya, dia dapat membayangkan anak kecil sedang bermain bola di trotoar, terus bolanya menggelundung ke jalan yang dengan pasti dia ikuti begitu saja dan seperti drama-drama di telenopela, ada sesosok truk menerjang ke arah anak yang tengah merengkuh bola itu dengan napsu menggilas, kemudian seorang _angle_ atau _hero_ baik hati berseru mengingatkan, lalu… dengan mengabaikan nyawanya sendiri tuh _angle or hero_ terserah lah, melompat tinggi, mendorong, melindungi anak kecil dari mara bahaya. Tamat.

Sungguh wow, kan ya? Kalau dia mah nggak mau deh sok hero begitu. Nyawanya sudah cukup berharga. Buat apa dibuang-buang coba?

Tapi…

Jujur dia kagum dengan keberanian orang itu.

Merasa ingin tahu siapa gerangan sang penyelamat yang sungguh berani itu, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya mendekati TKP setelah memasukkan majalahnya ke kantong kecil belakang celana.

Semakin Aomine mendekati gerombolan orang di sana, dia semakin mengernyit. Banyak orang menanyakan bagaimana keadaan sang penyelamat dan dibalas dengan kata-kata sopan nan tenang 'saya baik-baik saja' gaya khas seseorang. Bukan hanya gaya bicaranya yang dia kenal. Hell! Suaranya yang sedikit ngebass tapi entah kenapa sexy itu pun tak asing di telinganya!

Siapa?

Dan betapa membelalaknya mata Aomine ketika mendapati seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang berada di tengah gerombolan, terduduk dengan tangan membelai surai coklat anak kecil seolah bermaksud memberikan ketenangan. Dia sungguh tak membayangkannya! Dari sekian juta orang yang dia kenal… kenapa harus sang manusia super _almighty_ sedikit songong bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu yang ada di sana?! Dunia mau kiamat atau bagaimana?

"KEEN-CHAN!" seru seorang ibu-ibu hamil sembari berlari-lari kecil dengan tangan memegang perut mendekat ke lokasi.

"MAMA!" anak kecil yang hanya bisa menangis itu melepaskan diri dari belai menenangkan Akashi dan segera menghambur ke peluk Ibundanya. Dia menangis keras dalam dekap sang Ibu. Sang Ibu hanya bisa ikut menangis dan memeluk putranya yang nyaris mati itu kuat-kuat.

Aomine terpana. Dia cuma bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan ini. Dari jarak yang tak cukup jauh dan tak dekat pula dia amati mantan kaptennya. Seulas senyum lega melihat anak yang terus menagis dalam peluknya telah berjumpa dengan sang Ibunda tergambar di bibir merah tipis penerus konglomerasi Akashi. Aomine tersentak melihatnya. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan melihat senyuman tulus seperti itu dari mantan kaptennya! Sungguh! Yang biasanya ada kan… senyum maut macam seringai titisan _amanojaku_ temennya mak lampir.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Ken-chan. Apakah Anda terluka?" Wanita paruh baya yang tengah mengandung itu menggandeng anaknya, mengajak putranya mendekati Akashi yang masih duduk di jalan. "Apakah perlu saya panggil ambulan untuk membawa Anda ke rumah sakit, Tuan?" tanya Ibu itu lagi dengan manik bergetar khawatir.

 _Heh? Rumah sakit?_

Dalam hati, mendengar Ibu itu menawarkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit, Aomine tertawa sarkastis. Mana mungkin duh sang Emperor dengan urat kawat tulang besi itu terluka? Dia sudah cukup hebat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan kemampuannya yang _infinity_. Rumah sakit mah apa?

"Tidak. Saya baik-baik saja," balas Akashi sopan.

 _Nah, kan aku bilang juga apa. Dia Emperor. Dia tak mung_ —kata sarkasme Aomine segera berhenti ketika manik _navy blue_ nya menangkap sedikit raut sakit tergambar sekilas di wajah tenang rekannya kala dia bangkit berdiri dari posisinya.

Sesaat memang. Mungkin cuma nol koma sekian detik dia melihat Akashi mengernyit menahan sakit. Tapi itu sudah cukup baginya untuk menyadari pemuda mungil penyandang jersey nomor 4 Rakuzan itu tidak baik-baik saja seperti apa katanya. Dan itu membuat Aomine memutuskan untuk membuntuti kala sang Akashi berhasil undur diri dari orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Dia sungguh baik ya…" kata orang A saat Aomine melintas.

"Dia melompat begitu melihat truk itu mendekat," timpal orang B ikut memuji.

"Sungguh seorang _gentleman_. Siapa namanya?" manusia C bertanya pada entah siapa.

Setiap komentar yang terlontar dan merasuk dalam benak Aomine, entah kenapa perlahan merubah pandangan pemuda tan itu pada lelaki yang kini tengah memunggunginya dan berjalan tegap tanpa cela di hadapannya. Dia tak pernah melihat Akashi menyelamatkan orang duh! Mana mungkin _Emperor heartless_ itu menyelamatkan orang? Mungkin nanti bakal hujan atau apa melihat sang merah itu kini melakukan hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan.

… _Tak pernah kah?_ Tanya hati Aomine pada dirinya sendiri. Benarkah Akashi tak berperasaan? Benarkah mantan kaptennya itu tak pernah menyelamatkan orang?

Benak Aomine melayang. Masa-masa SMPnya terkenang. Jika memang Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah menyelamatkan orang… lalu apa namanya yang dia lakukan untuk Tetsu dulu? Sang Merah itu menyelamatkan dunia basket seorang Kuroko Tetsuya for _oppai_ 's sake! Lalu latihan yang selama ini mereka terima… semua latihan itu bermanfaat pada akhirnya. Membuat mereka tak terkalahkan. Menjadikan mereka raja dari keajaiban. Semua karena Akashi. Karena kepeduliannya.

Jadi… itu semua bukti nyata jika sosok kecil yang selalu membimbing mereka bukannya tak punya hati kan ya?

Dia hanya…

Akashi hanya...

Menunjukkan betapa dia memahami, mengerti orang lain dengan caranya sendiri.

"Akashi…" bisik Aomine lirih dengan hati yang mulai berdegup menyadari apa yang telah mantan kaptennya lakukan selama ini padanya, pada mereka.

Entah kenapa…

Di mata Aomine… tiba-tiba saja punggung kecil itu menjadi besar.

— **d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-t-h—**

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit Aomine membuntuti Akashi dari kejauhan. Awalnya dia cemas. Cemas jika Akashi menyembunyikan sakitnya atau apa. Namun melihat lelaki itu tetap berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi tanpa sedikit pun tertatih, Aomine mulai menyangsikan apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin benar Akashi tak terluka. Mungkin kerutan sakit yang terbentuk nol koma sekian detik tadi hanya bias refleksi cahaya. Dan kenyataannya… Akashi sama sekali tak terluka. _Happy End!_

Lega karena dia hanya khawatir berlebih pada pikiran konyolnya sendiri, Aomine tersenyum. Dia balikkan badannya untuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan Akashi. Oh. Dia tak perlu _say helo_ pada Akashi. Dia justru tak ingin Akashi sampai tahu jika dia mengikutinya. Bisa mampus entar dia kalau ketahuan jadi _stalker_. Tidak. Terima kasih. Dia masih belum mau mati.

Tiga langkah setelah sang Tan berjalan bertolak ke arah berlawanan dengan sang kapten, tiba-tiba suara keras sesuatu terbentur metal berkumandang menyakitkan. Aomine kontan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian seketika mata birunya membulat kala dia dapati Akashi jatuh tergolek tak berdaya di samping sebuah tiang. Tak hanya itu… keningnya… kening Akashi… kini merah dan darah mengalir deras dari sana.

"AKASHI!" seru Aomine kalut.

Aomine segera berlari dan berjongkok di dekat Akashi. Dia raih bahu kaptennya dan sedikit dia goncang tuk bangunkan matanya yang terpejam. Namun taka da reaksi. "Oi. Akashi! Oi." Seru Aomine lagi. Kini sedikit menepuk pipi Akashi. Dan kala itu keterkejutan merajainya.

Pipi Akashi…

Panas!

"Oh shit! Akashi! Akashi!" khawatir, Aomine kontan mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Akashi. Dia tempelkan keningnya beberapa senti di samping luka yang terbentuk. Dia bukan ingin mengapa-apakan Akashi, dia hanya ingin mengukur suhu tubuh lelaki mungil ini. Itu saja!

Saat kening mereka bersentuhan, Aomine terhenyak. Panas! Sangat panas! Kenapa bisa seorang Akashi demam mendadak begini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Demam karena tubuh tak kuasa menahan stress terkilir-kah? Kalau begitu Akashi terkilir? Dimana? Di kaki? Aomine segera meraih celana kain coklat Akashi dan menggulungnya hingga lutut.

Betapa serangan jantung menamparnya saat dia temui lebam biru merajai pergelangan pemuda surai merah itu. SEJAK KAPAN? SEJAK KAPAN DIA TERKILIR? Bingung, Aomine memegang lebam Akashi. PANAS! LEBAMNYA JUGA PANAS! Apa-apaan ini? Kalut, tak ingin salah ambil langkah, Aomine tangkupkan dua tangannya di kedua pipi lelaki yang tengah tergolek di hadapannya. "Akashi. Please. Katakan kau tak apa-apa bodoh," desis Aomine kacau. Merasakan panas menyengat yang diterima sensor indra perabanya adalah fakta, Aomine menggigit bibirnya kesal. Harus apa dia sekarang? Harus kemana dia membawa Akashi kini? Hingga tanpa sadar, dia kembali menyentuhkan keningnya di kening Akashi. Berharap dia mendapat ilham atau apa untuk menolong mantan rekan satu timnya yang telah sering melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya dan kekalutannya, Aomine lupa menarik mukanya dari wajah Akashi. Tanpa dia sangka, di saat posisi mereka yang begitu dekat dengan hidung saling tertempel dan bibir hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, kelopak pucat Akashi bergerak terbuka. Kontan bilah _ruby_ bertumbukan dengan manik _navy blue_. Aomine terkejut bukan kepalang. Cepat, dia tarik kepalanya. "Ak-akashi! Aku bisa jelaskan!" seru Aomine terbata hendak melempar segala alasan. Dia dapat melihat sedetik lagi Akashi akan bangkit dan melempar gunting keramat padanya karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

Namun tidak.

Alih-alih melempar Aomine dengan gunting yang entah sejak kapan menjadi jimat Akashi, lelaki yang lebih muda dari Aomine itu memanggil nama Aomine dengan suara parau yang lemah. Bibir merah itu bergerak pelan seolah tak bertenaga, "Ao…mi…ne? Kenapa kau… di… sini?"

Mengerti kondisi Akashi jelas bukan dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang baik-baik saja melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini, Aomine mendekatkan diri ke arah Akashi. Hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan, dia mulai memposisikan kepala Akashi di dada bidangnya. Tangan kanannya menopang bahu Akashi sementara tangan kirinya menyangga dua kaki mantan kaptennya yang telah kehilangan daya. Kemudian dalam sekali gerak, dia angkat tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aomine!" Akashi terkejut. "Turunkan aku! Turunkan ak—urrgggh" di tengah-tengah pemberontakkannya karena tak ingin dipermalukan, serangan sakit menggigit tiba-tiba menusuk kepala brilliant kapten Rakuzan itu. Serta merta dia mengerang. Tangan kanannya menekan kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi sakit tak kunjung hilang. Hingga tanpa sadar, Akashi melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada Aomine.

Untuk Aomine sendiri… apa yang dilakukan Akashi membuat darahnya mengalir deras. Gelitik surai lembut di lengannya yang tak terbungkus apa-apa karena dia hanya mengenakan singlet hitam, membuat jantungnya berpacu tak menentu. Oh tidak…

Berusaha menepis segala rasa yang tak menentu, dengan menjaga posisi Akashi tetap nyaman dalam dekapnya; Aomine mengambil tas Akashi yang terlempar saat dia terjatuh. Jangan tanya kenapa ketua OSIS ini mengenakan seragam meski hari tunjukkan long weekend. Dia Akashi! Dan ini bukan hal baru untuk seorang Akashi. Lembur mungkin? Atau apa pun lah. Aomine tak mau tahu. Yang dia mengerti dia harus mengambil tas dan memasukkan buku yang sedikit berserakan. Usai dengan apa pun itu perihal tentang barang Akashi, Aomine berbisik lembut penuh kekhawatiran, "Akan aku bawa kau ke asrama Rakuzan. Tunjukkan aku jalan, Akashi."

Dalam sakit kepala yang mencekam, di tengah-tengah kesadarannya… Akashi tetap mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diminta mantan Ace Teiko. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, dengan tegas dia menggeleng. Tidak! Dia tak akan mau jika Aomine menggendongnya dalam posisi begini ke asrama Rakuzan! Yang benar saja! Mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya?

"Akashi… kau butuh dirawat. Kau demam. Kau butuh obat. Jika di sini… kondisimu bisa semakin parah…" suara penuh kelembutan meluncur dari bibir Aomine. Dia seolah mengiba pada Akashi agar dia memberitahukan kemana jalan menuju asrama Rakuzan. Oh. Aomine benar-benar khawatir level dewa saat ini pada kapten Rakuzan dalam dekapnya! Dia tak ingin sosok ini kenapa-kenapa! Apalagi melihat kondisinya yang seakan begitu rapuh kini…

Akashi mengerti. Otaknya cukup cerdas untuk tahu jika apa yang dikatakan rekan tannya itu benar. Dia butuh segera diobati. Karena itulah, pelan, dengan tenaga seadanya dan dengan tangan bergetar, Akashi julurkan tangannya. Dia raih pipi Aomine dan dia bombing pipi itu mendekati bibirnya. Dia terlalu lemah untuk berkata-kata keras. Dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga teman bodohnya yang satu ini.

Sesuatu…

...alamatnya.

Alamat apartemennya di Kyoto.

Alamat yang seharusnya hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

Dan di alamat itu…

Aomine dapat mengobatinya.

— **d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-t-h—**

Dengan kunci yang berada di saku Akashi, Aomine membuka pintu apartemen mewah itu. Repot? Iya. Tapi dia tak mengapa dan tak mengambil soal.

Kenapa?

Salahkan sikap _heroic_ yang Akashi lakukan pada Ken-chan tadi.

Salahkan kekeras kepalaan Akashi yang memendam rasa sakit alih-alih merengek tuk di bawa ke rumah sakit di lokasi kecelakaan tadi.

Salahkan betapa pandangannya berubah total pada kaptennya hanya karena dia mengerti jika kaptennya itu punya hati dari insiden tadi.

Ya.

Salahkan itu semua!

Salahkan itu semua hingga kini dia… mau repot-repot menggendong sang Tuan muda ke apartemen mewahnya, mau susah-susah memawa mantan kapten kecil titisan setan ini ke kamarnya, mau berpayah-payah membaringkan lelaki ini tepat di atas ranjangnya.

Merasakan dirinya berpisah dengan kehangatan tubuh yang diberikan Aomine, Akashi sedikit mengerang tak nyaman. "Ngggh…" erangnya tanpa sadar dengan nada rendah sedikit mendesah.

Mendengarkan erangan menggoda Akashi kontan Aomine melihat ke arah sosok mungil itu. Sekedar ingin meyakinkan diri Akashi baik-baik saja. Tapi itu adalah kesalahan.

Dari posisi berdirinya. Dari posisinya saat ini…

Aomine Daiki melihat betapa sang Emperor itu kini begitu…

…. _Menggoda_.

Kemeja coklatnya basah, penuh keringat.

Dasinya turun ke bawah… tunjukkan leher putih jenjang yang pucat.

Rambut merahnya melekat dengan elegan di wajah kokoh indahnya.

Bibir merahnya terbuka kecil.

Kelopak matanya setengah terangkat.

Pipinya bersemu…

Jemarinya… mencekram kuat seprai di atas kepala…

Tubuhnya yang sedikit melengkung membusur…

Pinggulnya yang terangkat...

Semua…

Semua yang ada pada dirinya...

… _menggoda_.

Pandangan Aomine menyapu sekali lagi pada jengkal demi jengkal, inchi demi inchi tubuh ramping di atas ranjang milik mantan kaptennya. Matanya dipenuhi napsu. Jiwanya bergairah. Panas mulai naik ke kepalanya, menghantam akal sehat, menghancurkannya.

Sekali lagi Aomine menelaah pemuda tak beradaya di bawahnya.

Wajah itu cantik.

Kulit itu mulus.

Rambut itu halus.

Bibir itu…

Bibir itu…

Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tak peduli sejak kapan dia yang menggandrungi wanita berdada _papaya_ kini jadi tertarik pada mantan kaptennya. Dia tak peduli apa alasan degupan jantung ini tba-tiba ada. Dia tak peduli.

Dia tekuk lututnya. Dia buat kepalanya beberapa senti di posisi yang lebih tinggi dari kepala Akashi… sebelum dia dekatkan wajahnya dan dia tempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah setengah terbuka yang seolah mengundangnya.

"Ummmmh," Akashi mengerang. Aomine tahu dia akan mati jika kesadaran dan tenaga telah kembali pada diri kapten kecil ini. Tapi dia tak peduli.

Masih dengan posisi berciuman, dia menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang kepala lelaki merah di hadapannya, membawa kepala itu maju tuk memperdalam ciuman, berperang lidah yang jelas Akashi kalah. "Uuunnnggh," lenguh Akashi lemah dalam mulutnya, menggetarkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna, membangkitkan sesuatu yang sedang tertidur di bawah sana. Namun Aomine… tidak peduli. Dia tak peduli celananya sesak atau apa. Dia tetap mempertahankan ciuman ini. Ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman bersama mantan kaptennya.

Kala udara menjadi masalah, Aomine melepaskan panggutannya. Tautan saliva menghubungkan mulutnya dengan bibir kecil yang terengah di bawahnya. Mata merah itu tertutup sesaat, kemudian perlahan terbuka dan memandang Aomine penuh arti.

"Kakiku…" parau dan lirih dengan sedikit terengah, Akashi bergumam. Aomine memiringkan kepalanya, membawa tubuhnya lebih rendah hingga telinganya dapat mencerna ucapan kecil mantan kaptennya. "Aomine… obati dulu kaki dan kepalaku baru kita lanjutkan apa yang kau mau," lanjutnya dengan sedikit nada memerintah terselip di antara desah menahan sakit yang dia rasa dan aksen patah-patah.

Aomine segera menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya membulat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tuan muda serba bisa itu.

Dia tekejut!

Sumpah dia terkejut!

Me… Melanjutkan apa yang Aomine _**mau**_? Apa Akashi paham apa sebenarnya yang Aomine _**mau**_? Bukannya dia sedang demam? Sakit? Bagaimana bisa mereka melanjutkan apa yang Aomine _**mau**_ dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu?

"Aku tahu…" jawab Akashi pada apa pun itu yang bisa di abaca dari wajah mantan Ace Teiko yang kini tengah mengurungnya dengan dua tangan. "…Sangat jelas."

"Kau sedang demam, Akashi." Gumam Aomine berusaha menahan degup jantungnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akashi. Dia tahu Akashi tadi menjawab apa yang dia pikirkan. _Thanks to_ sifat observant pemuda itu. Hingga tanpa harus ucap kata, Aomine telah dapatkan jawaban.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih, Akashi." Aomine mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah pucat mantan kaptennya. Dia biarkan helai rambutnya bergelayut menyentuh kening dan pipi mantan pemimpinnya.

"Mungkin benar."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kaki dan kepalamu sembuh namun tidak untuk pinggangmu." Bisik Aomine sembari menghembuskan napas menggoda di atas bibir Akashi, sebelum melumatnya sekali lagi. _**]]**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N**_ _._

 _Sepertinya nggak ngefeel. Hm… biarlah. Kapan-kapan deela edit._

 _Maaf lama nggak nongol. Something happened in my RL and I really wanna flip some tables because of that shitty things. Mah. Untung puasa. Jadi lebih sabar #plak_

 _ **Anna-tachi Team**_ _: iya sepertinya. Agak nggak ngefeel yang chap 5. Ini juga sih. Ah tauk lah /lemparbomkedirisendiri_

 _ **Feli**_ _: FELI! FELI FELI FELI! Makasih udah dibaca feli sayang~ *beri sejuta cium buat Feli* OOC banget ya :"3 emang aku nggak pemiliknya sih, wajar ooc /digampar. Udah banyak KuroAka feli~ aku minta KuroAka-mu juga… kau maestro dalam hal itu ._

 _ **M**_ _: terima kasih, ssu!_

 _ **Kichiroo**_ _: makasih komennya yang panjang sederet tiap chapter begitu~ saya terharu :"3_

 _ **May Angelaf**_ _: desou? Jangan coba-coba baca pas puasa. XD_

 _ **Raralulu**_ _: iya ini update~_

 _ **Kireimozaku**_ _: terimakasih atas komennya~ iya. Kuroko nakal ya. Makanya ini waktu abang Aomine yang beraksi._

* * *

 **Omake:**

…

…

…

Nggak ada omake. #kabur


	7. Chapter 7 - Dilema

"Kise. Adakah orang yang kau suka?" Kise Ryouta yang saat itu sedang menyesap milkshake favoritnya kontan tersedak. Dia segera menolehkan kepala, mengedipkan mata heran.

Mungkin dia salah dengar. Tidak. Dia pasti salah dengar. Sangat tak mungkin oh sangat tidak mungkin sosok bersurai merah penyandang gelar 'kapten-Teiko' ini menyakan masalah privasi yang berhubungan dengan percintaan. Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab, aku tak memaksa," helaan napas dibuang oleh sosok itu. Tanpa menunggu respon Kise, dia segera berdiri.

Kise tersentak. Dia ulurkan tangannya, hendak menggapai ujung kemeja orang itu, hendak memanggil namanya yang sudah diujung lidah, "Aka—", namun semua kembali tertelan.

Sosok itu, tak lagi berikan dia perhatian. Sosok itu tak lagi mengharapkan jawaban. Karena sosok itu dengan cuek mengacuhkannya, berjalan menjauhinya sembari ucapkan pertanyaan "Kuroko, apakah kau sudah _blablabla_ " pada sang bayangan yang berada di depan sana.

Dan melihat hal itu, Kise Ryouta tersenyum masam. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Tersenyum masam meredam sakit yang menguar perlahan.

Dia tundukkan kepalanya, dia biarkan surai pirangnya menutupi mata, selimuti ekspresinya yang jelas gamblang sekali terbaca. Ah. Tapi tak ada yang mau repot-repot mengintip rautnya hanya untuk sekedar membaca perasaannya sih. Bahkan _dia_ yang paling pandai menarik kesimpulan dari pengamatan ekspresi pun tidak.

"Ada. Dan itu kamu, Akashicchi," bisik Kise pada dirinya sendiri, membalas lirih pertanyaan Akashi yang tak sempat dia jawab tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dilema**_ © _ **deelaNErth 2015**_

 _ **Warning + disclaimer : biasa lah~**_

 _ **Rate : T++**_

 _ **Pair : KiAka|slight KuroAka**_

 _ **Dedicated : pada siapa pun yang memintanya, tapi saya lupa siapa.**_

 _ **Sum : Kise ingin menyatakan cinta, tapi dia tak berani. Tuhan, Akashi terlalu sempurna!**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau misalkan ada peluru _Dying Will Mode_ seperti apa yang dimiliki Sawada Tsunayoshi dalam anime mafia boss yang gambarkan bayangan manusia _from zero to hero_ , Kise sungguh ingin ditembak peluru itu. Mekanisme peluru itu akan membuat kita memiliki kemampuan yang wow dan keberanian yang duhile untuk bisa mewujudkan penyesalan terpendam kalau dia benar-benar mati. Kalau Kise nggak salah ingat, dengan peluru itu sang tokoh utama dalam cerita jadi berani ungkapkan cinta pada sosok idola sekolah. Ok. Jika peluru itu ada dan dengan peluru itu dia dapat utarakan apa yang dia rasa pada Akashi, dia rela melakukan apa saja tuk mewujudkan hal itu menjadi nyata.

Sungguh.

Kise… ingin mengatakannya.

Mengatakan cinta yang memenuhi relung di dada.

Tapi sayang… berhubung peluru _Dying Will Mode_ itu semua hanya fiksi fiktif belaka dan dia tak mungkin hidup dalam dunia imaginasi, Kise harus menelan semua yang dia rasa bulat-bulat. Apa yang dia ingin ungkapkan pada sang Akashi, tak pernah dia utarakan.

Kalian bertanya mengapa, mungkin dia tak berani, atau takut ditolak. Ok. Seorang Kise Ryouta idaman para wanita, tak miliki nyali ungkapkan cinta yang dia rasa pada sosok yang sudah sedari awal dia damba.

Bukan salah Kise bila dia begini.

Ingat. Dia mencintai Akashi. Akashi yang itu. Akashi Seijuurou.

Tuhan, tanpa dikasih tahu, dia tahu sosok yang dia puja itu tanpa cela. Mah, penerus konglomerasi Akashi tak boleh memiliki cela.

Sosok itu… selalu berjalan di depan tanpa keraguan. Selalu di tempat bersinar sebagai panutan. Selalu bisa apa saja. Selalu dapat lakukan semuanya.

Sedangkan dia…

Dia apa? Dia siapa? Dia mah… apa?

Tanpa _perfect copy_ dan wajah tampannya, dia, Kise Ryouta…

Tak ada baunya…

Sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan _dia_ …

.

.

Dan karena kebodohannya dalam menimbang juga ketakutan…

Rasa cinta itu tersimpan rapat tanpa terbuka sedikit pun.

Tersimpan.

Hanya tersimpan.

.

.

Hingga sekarang.

.

.

"Kise" satu panggilan dari suara penuh tekanan familiar yang sangat dia kenal membuyarkan lamunan Kise. Seketika, dia terlonjak. Botol minum yang ada di tangannya hampir lepas melayang dari genggaman.

"A-Akashicchi! _Mou~_ Jangan kagetkan aku, _ssu_!" berusaha tutupi keterkejutannya dan rona yang diam-diam merajah karena melihat sosok yang dia damba tiba-tiba muncul secara _close-up_ di depan wajahnya, Kise segera keluarkan rengekan kesal ala anak kecilnya. Dia mundur selangkah, menjauhkan diri. Berharap dengan begini jantungnya yang lagi tabuh genderang ini mereda dan darahnya yang bagai guliran ombak, mengalir cepat dan hebat pun dapat kembali pada ritme sebelumnya.

Akashi mengerutkan kening. Dia amati Kise sekali lagi sembari pasang tampang curiga, membuat Kise menelan liurnya karena saking tegangnya tubuhnya. Kise merasa habis ini pasti dia dimarahi.

Well… sejujurnya sejak latihan pagi hari ini, Kise tak begitu konsentrasi. Dia terlalu sibuk meredam perasaannya yang kian bersemi. Dan ini lebih merepotkan dari kelihatannya ternyata. Karena yah… tiap melihat kaptennya, bunga-bunga cinta akan bermekaran tanpa ampun. Sedangkan mengenal dirinya lebih baik dari siapa pun dan menyadari dia tak akan mengutarakan rasa ini dengan cepat pada orang yang bersangkutan, Kise merasa harus melupakannya.

Tapi… Tuhan, Kise ingin berteriak: ITU SULIT!

Well, dengan begini setidaknya kau tahu alasan dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Terimakasih.

Namun bukannya mendapatkan amarah atau perintah diktator 'lari-keliling-lapangan-XX-kali', Akashi Seijuurou justru tertawa melihat reaksi Kise. Tawa itu tawa elegan. Tawa itu lirih, diperagakan dengan muka berseri, bibir ranum merekah ke kanan dan ke kiri secara simetri, mata terpejam dan jemari mengepal di depan bibir. Ah. Tipikal tawa para bangsawan. Tawa bisnis yang bagi Kise… sangat mempesona jika diterapkan oleh sang Akashi.

"Kalau kau sedang tak enak badan, beristirahatlah," kata Akashi mengejutkan Kise. What? Mau hujan kah Akashi sampai mengizinkannya membolos latihan?

"Aku bukan mengizinkanmu membolos latihan, tapi aku tak mau kau sampai sakit," apa yang diucapkan Akashi membuat napas Kise tercekat, mata membelalak terkejut. Akashi memperhatikannya! Akashi tak ingin melihatnya sakit! Tuhan! Terimakasih Tu— "Karena kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menggantikanmu dipertandingan dua hari lagi?" segala puji yang Kise panjatkan terputus seketika. Oh. Itu rupanya alasan Akashi tak menginginkannya sakit. Cih. "Beristirahatlah. Aku beri kau 10 detik untuk pergi dari sini. **One. Two. Th** —"

" _Hai, ssu! Hai, ssu!_ Pergi dulu!" serta merta, Kise langsung meninggalkan Akashi dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

.

Sepeninggalan Kise, Akashi mendengus. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Wajahmu pucat, Kise. Pikirkan juga perasaan orang yang khawatir padamu," gumam Akashi lirih pada dirinya sendiri sembari melihat jejak-jejak imaginer lintasan Kise berlari tadi. Seulas senyum sesak menggantung di bibirnya.

— **d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-e-t-h—**

Setibanya di ruang kesehatan, Kise terdiam sejenak. Dia heran mengapa dia pergi ke ruang kesehatan, atau sebut saja UKS. Kenapa dia nggak langsung ganti baju di locker room dan pulang saat itu juga? Tumben-tumbanan kan, Akashi mengizinkannya beristirahat?

Namun karena rasa pusing menyerangnya, Kise memutuskan tuk tampikkan apalah itu yang semula dia pikirkan. Dia mau istirahat! Seminggu ini kegiatan permodelannya padat. Sengaja, agar waktunya memikirkan sosok sempurna bersurai merah itu sirna dari kepalanya. Dia bisa gila kalau diminta mengingat tiap waktu betapa pengecutnya dia tak berani ungkapkan cinta. Dan terimakasih untuk apa yang dia lakukan, kini lelahnya bertumpuk ganda. Dia harus istirahat memang.

.

.

.

Kise mengambang dalam gelap.

 _Are?_ Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari kehidupan. Tak ada. Yang ada hanya kegelapan pekat yang membebat. Dia bahkan tak tahu yang mana atas dan yang mana bawah.

Dia seolah… mengambang.

Mengambang di antara hidup dan kematian.

 _Kenapa aku di sini?_ Tanya Kise pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tekuk kakinya, duduk bersila sambil mencerna pemikiran yang menggubati kepala. Namun dia tak temukan jawaban. Dia hanya mengingat dia tadi memejamkan mata dan di sinilah dia sekarang.

Merinding akan kondisi di sekelilingnya yang nampak bisa munculkan malhluk mengerikan tak dikenal kapan saja, Kise menelan ludahnya rakus. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri, membesarkan nyali.

Kalau ini mimpi… Kise yakin dia sedang mimpi horror! Luar biasa!

 _Sepertinya, aku sudah terlalu lama beristirahat, ssu. Aku harus bangun!_

Dengan pemikiran yang demikian dan keinginan bangun yang tak bertepi, Kise mulai menggerakkan kelopaknya, berusaha mengangkat mereka. Namun berat. Kelopaknya terasa sangat berat. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Hingga tanpa sadar, Kise mengerang tertahan. Mengerang dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

"Kise?" sebuah suara merespon erangannya. Bersamaan dengan suara itu, Kise merasa lima jemari mungil menggenggam erat tangannya. Kise tersentak. Dalam kegelapan dia kembali menolehkan kepala. Tak ada siapa pun di ruangan hitam ini kecuali dirinya! Suara siapa itu? Mengapa familiar? Dan lagi… rasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya padahal tangan Kise sekarang tak ada yang menggenggam, ini apa? Seketika, Kise kembali merinding. Bulu romanya meremang.

 _Sepertinya aku gila, ssu._ Kesimpulan Kise melabeli dirinya tatkala mendapati kondisinya yang aneh.

"Kise?" suara itu mengalun lagi. Kini alunan harap-harap cemas tersisip. Genggaman pun menguat. Kise tersentak. Lagi. Namun hangat genggaman itu menenangkannya. Kise memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia tahu suara ini. Ini adalah suara yang sama dengan suara penuh perhatian yang tadi memintanya istirahat.

"Kise, kau sudah sadar, kan?" dengan nada penuh duka seakan ingin menangis, suara yang kali ini Kise yakini sebagai suara Akashi, kembali terdengar. "Kise, buka matamu kalau kau sudah sadar. Kise?"

" _Akashicchi, aku membuka mataku, ssu! Aku sadar, ssu."_

"Kise, kau dapat mendengarku bukan? Buka matamu Kise, ini perintah!"

" _Apa maksudmu Akashicchi? Aku sudah membuka mataku. Lagipula… dimana kamu, Akashicchi? Yang ada hanya gelap. Aku takut, ssu!"_

"Kise… bangunlah. Ini terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu. Bangunlah Kise, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuucapkan."

Nada duka dan sedikit isak tertahan yang menggema membuat Kise sadar satu hal. Kegelapan yang ada di sekelilingnya ini adalah apa yang tertangkap retinanya. Dia sedang terpejam! Pemikiran itu sedikit banyak menjelaskan mengapa tak ada sosok Akashi di dekatnya. Itu karena indra penglihatannya belum terbuka. Karena indranya masih tertutup. Karena matanya… belum merekam sosok Akashi dan menyampaikan rekaman itu pada sejuta saraf menyambung di puncak kepala.

"Kise…"

Mendengar seberapa frustasi seakan memeluk kuat sosok yang dia kagumi, ingin hati, Kise membuka matanya segera. Dia berusaha. Berusaha bergerak. Bertekat untuk bangun jika dia memang tertidur.

Ingin hati, Kise segera enyahkan kekhawatiran Akashi.

Namun Kise tak bisa. Matanya begitu berat. Matanya sangat berat. Dia seolah tak miliki tenaga tuk mengangkat kelopak tipis yang tutupi bilah madunya.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Kenapa Akashi tampak khawatir? Mengapa Akashi begitu bersedih? Bukannya dia hanya tidur siang? Kenapa?—sejuta pertanyaan seputar, apa, mengapa, bagaimana, berkelebat cepat di kepala Kise. Dalam gelapnya suasana karena mata tak kunjung dapat dibuka, Kise tercenung, bingung.

"Sei-kun. Sudahlah. Ikhlaskan Kise."

Apa yang diutarakan suara baru, suara pendatang, membuat Kise bersungut. Dia picingkan matanya dalam gelap. Dia tak suka pada apa yang dilontarkan si pendatang. Kesannya suara ini ingin memutuskan gantung harapan Akashi untuk bertemu dengannya atau apalah itu yang sedang terjadi kini. Selain itu… Apa maksud part 'ikhlaskan' di sini? Dan juga… suara ini… suara yang tak asing pula untuk Kise.

 _Ah! Kurokocchi!_ Sorak batin Kise begitu mengerti suara siapa itu. Namun memikirkan Kuroko yang itu mengatakan 'Ikhlaskan Kise', hal ini meremangkan bulu roma Kise.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

"Tetsuya, tapi…" dalam gelap, Kise mengerutkan kening. Mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang ini dia merasakan gejolak tak biasa berputar di perutnya. Sensasi aneh yang munculkan emosi negative.

 _S-sejak kapan… Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi saling memanggil nama depan?_ Gelagapan dalam benak, Kise terhenyak.

Seingatnya… Kuroko hanya mengizinkan mereka yang benar-benar dekat dengannya yang memanggilnya 'nama', begitu pun dengan Akashi. Mana ada GoM yang berani memanggilnya 'Sei'. Lalu mengapa sekarang…

"Sei-kun, kau… milikku, bukan?"

Kalau Kise bisa membelalakkan matanya yang terpejam, dia pasti sedang melakukannya sekarang. Spontan wajahnya memutih, seolah darah tak pernah mengalirinya. Horror. Keterkejutan penuh horror tergambar jelas di mukanya. Meski dia hanya bisa mendengar, namun apa pun itu yang tengah dibicarakan oleh rekan setimnya membuatnya shock hebat. Dan tak terelakkan, dalam dunia gelapnya yang membatasi dia dan mereka, Kise berteriak, " _APA? AKASHICCHI MILIK SIAPA?"_

Kise frustasi. Dia gelengkan kepalanya kuat, menolak kenyataan. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk. _Tak mungkin Akashicchi bersama Kurokocchi! Tak mungkin!_ Tolak Kise kuat-kuat. Dia tak mau menerima kenyataan yang ada dengan lapang. Dia tak akan pernah mau tentu saja! _Akashicchi bukan milik siapa-siapa!_ Kukuhnya kuat.

Namun dia bisa apa…

Kala suara Akashi kembali menggema, katakan kata, "Aku tahu, Tetsuya" dunia Kise hancur seketika. Tempatnya duduk bersila saat ini mulai retak. Aneh, dia ingat dia duduk dalam bayang gelap dan bukannya kaca. Tapi sungguh. Kegelapan di sekelilingnya… retak. Ya. Dia retak seolah menggambarkan batinya yang hancur, hatinya sesak, jiwanya yang perlahan… rusak.

" _Tidak…"_ Kise bergumam. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya tanpa bisa dinyana.

Jawaban dengan nada berat yang terlontar dari Akashi beberapa detik yang lalu… tak lebih dari sebuah konfirmasi. Konfirmasi siapa milik siapa, konfirmasi Akashi Seijuurou bukan miliknya, konfirmasi jika dia… jika akhirnya dia… tak dapat bersanding dengan orang yang dia cinta. Akashi Seijuurou telah menjadi milik lelaki lain dan itu Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _Tidak…"_ ulang Kise lemah, tanpa tenaga. Air mata masih mengaliri pipinya. Apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan hingga Akashi menjadi milik orang lain? Apa dia sampai detik terakhir tak sanggup ungkapkan cinta? _"Tidak..."_ bisiknya lagi.

"Aku keluar dulu Sei-kun."

"Tunggu aku di depan Tets— _Ngh… nnh…_ T-tetsuya, jang— _emh.. ah.._ "

Retak yang ada dalam dunia hitam Kise melebar. Semakin lebar dan semakin menjadi mendengar lenguh panjang dan suara kecap tipikal orang berbagi pagutan mesra daging tiada tulang yang tiba-tiba tertangkap telinganya. Bayangan seorang lelaki bersurai merah dengan setelan kemeja duduk di sampingnya sedang di rengkuh sosok yang dulu merupakan sahabatnya, menghujam dada. Bayangan lelaki itu masih menggenggam tangannya tapi termabuk cium dalam genggaman lelaki lain merobek jiwanya.

Pelan, Kise menunduk. Lenguhan-lenguhan nikmat yang terlepas dari bibir sosok yang dia cinta semakin terdengar. Dia yakin mantan bayangan Aomine Daiki sedang menginvasi gua bergeligi lelaki cantik yang dia cinta. Dia yakin mantan penyandang nomor 15 jersey Teiko tengah merengkuh belakang tengkuk lelaki merah pujaannya, tuk dalamkan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Dia yakin tangan lain lelaki bersurai biru langit itu sedang menjamah-menjamah sudut-demi sudut lelaki bermanik rubi, orang yang dia cinta.

Dia yakin… Kuroko Tetsuya tengah melakukan apa yang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah dia lakukan pada sosok almighty nan ramping yang selalu dia gandrungi sepanjang masa.

Dan itu menyesakkan!

Hingga tanpa sadar… sosok Kise yang tengah terbujur kaku… Sosok itu… mengalirkan air mata serupa dengan apa yang dilakukan dia di dunia gelapnya.

"Aku menunggumu. Jangan selingkuh dengan Kise-kun ya," Kise mendengar Kuroko berucap. Tepukan halus dan sibakan helai rambut tertangkap indra Kise sebelum langkah berat meninggalkan ruangan mengikuti.

"Kise? Kau menangis?" genggaman tangan di tangan Kise yang sempat melemah kini mengencang kembali. Sentuhan hangat Kise rasakan di pipinya. Belai lembut napas dan jemari indranya dapati. Dari derak kursi, Kise membayangkan Akashi berdiri dan mendekatinya. Dia membayangkan Akashi membawa wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahnya sendiri. Dia membayangkan… pandang khawatir Akashi berikan.

Tapi…

Meski Akashi mengkhawatirkannya…

Untuk apa itu semua jika dia berujung tak dapat memilikinya?

"Kise… Kau menangis mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Tetsuya?" telunjuk kecil mengelus mesra garis wajah Kise. Derit tempat tidur dan sedikit guncangan yang terasa di tubuh, tunjukkan di dunia sana Akashi tengah memposisikan diri di tepi tempatnya berbaring.

Namun Kise mengabaikan. Dia masih menangis dalam gelap. Dia masih rasakan hancur yang menyergap.

"Kise… kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sedari dulu?"

Dan apa yang diucapkan Akashi kali ini mampu membuat Kise tersontak. Dia tengadahkan kepalanya, ke sumber suara terdengar. Mata madunya yang memerah menatap ke atas, terkejut.

"Aku menunggumu, kau tahu?" sambil mengelus rahang Kise dengan jemarinya, Akashi berucap. Nadanya sedih. Kise menangkap itu semua dengan jelas. "Aku menunggumu bertahun-tahun. Tapi kau tak katakan apa pun. Kau tak ungkapkan apa pun. Bahkan sampai kejadian itu tiba pun, kau…" Kise merasakan tangan Akashi bergetar. Bukan bergetar sembarang getar, dalam getaran ini siratkan kesedihan. Dan dari nadanya… gambarkan keputus asaan. "Kau menghilang, kau ingat? Pesawat yang kau bawa... jatuh. Namamu tertera dalam nama dia yang menghilang. Dia yang diperkirakan telah… mati."

Kise membelalak sempurna. Dia? Pesawat? Membawa? Dia… pilot? Sejak kapan? Dia tak pernah ingat dia menjadi pilot, Tuhan! Apa-apaan ini semua?

"Aku berduka. Aku kehilangan. Aku kehilangan kau… sebelum sempat katakan rasa yang ada," tawa lirih terdengar. Tawa miris. "Lalu Tetsuya datang. Dia selalu menemaniku, ada di sisiku, leburkan segala duka hilangkan luka lara. Dia menjagaku. Menghiburku. Kemudian... mungkin setelah dia merasa aku mampu melupakanmu, dia melamarku," Kise merasakan butiran air menetesi pipinya. Kise mendengarkan, suara Akashi bergelombang. Kise mendapatkan, isak duka tercipta di sela-sela kata. Dan hati Kise tersayat. Apa yang diucapkan Akashi menusuk, melukai kewarasannya.

Berat…

Pasti berat…

Kise mengulurkan tangan, ingin merengkuh Akashi yang terisak.

Namun dia tak kuasa.

"Dan seminggu setelah dia melamarku, berita kau ditemukan sampai di tempatku," pelukan hangat Kise rasa. Akashi memeluknya. Akashi merengkuhnya. Akashi membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

Tanpa dia bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku bahagia. Aku bahagia kau masih hidup. Aku bahagia kau masih bernapas," jeda terjadi. Sesegukkan yang sang emperor almighty terdengar. "Tapi maaf Kise…" Air mata mengalir di wajah Kise. Bibir halus orang yang dia cinta menempel mesra di bibirnya yang tak mampu terbuka. Kise merasakannya. Asin. Ciuman ini asin. Tapi ciuman ini… tulus. "Maaf Kise… Aku memilik tuk setia. Aku memilih bersama Tetsuya."

Kise bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia merasakan tubuh Akashi mulai menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dia merasakan Akashi bangkit dari posisi merengkuhnya. Dia ingin menggapai Akashi. Dimana… Dimana Akashi? Dimana lelaki bersinar yang selalu menjadi cahayanya itu?

Dimana dia?

Dimana!

"Di kehidupan kedua… katakanlah cintamu lebih awal, Kise," jeda sejenak tejadi. " _Sayonara naa Kise Ryouta_ , _daisuki_ ," bisik Akashi di telinganya.

Dan tiba-tiba… usai kalimat itu menggaung di kepalanya, secerah cahaya bersinar di tengah gelapnya dunianya. Cahaya itu semula hanyalah titik. Hanya titik. Namun lambat laun dia membesar. Membesar. Terus membesar.

Hanya saja…

Ketika matanya mampu terbuka dan mampu melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

Akashi Seijuurou telah tiada.

Dia telah pergi.

Pergi meninggalkannya.

Pegi tuk damping sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"A….ka…shi…cchi…" bisik Kise penuh penyesalan dengan air mata mengalir tanpa bisa terbendung dari dua bilah matanya yang sayu.

.

.

.

"Kise!"

Mata Kise terbuka lebar. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu. Dia yang semula terbaring, serta merta bangkit dan duduk.

"Kise? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara yang sama dengan suara keras yang membuatnya terlonjak, bertanya penuh perhatian.

Pelan… Kise mendongak.

Dia melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Orang itu mengenakan seragam lengkap SMP Teiko. Dia memanggul dua tas. Di atas tas itu terdapat jersey Teiko yang tersampir. Dia mengenali jersey itu. Miliknya. Dan milik kaptennya.

Milik orang yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sakit, Kise? Kau bermimpi buruk?" pertanyaan yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran kembali terlantun. Kise menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia melihat dengan jelas sosok kaptennya, Akashi Seijuurou, mengerutkan kening. Kemudian tanpa dia sangka, Akashi mendekatinya, menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi yang kini basah akan keringat, dahinya.

Hangat yang tersalur dari tangan kecil itu membesarkan hati Kise.

Ah… syukurlah, itu semua hanya mimpi…

 _"Di kehidupan kedua… katakanlah cintamu lebih awal, Kise._ Sayonara naa _Kise Ryouta,_ daisuki, _"_ kalimat Akashi dalam mimpinya menggaung keras. Spontan, jantung Kise berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bayangan berkelebat. Bayang punggung Akashi pergi meninggalkannya, terlukis jelas. Bayang Akashi menangis, bayang segala ucapan Akashi… terukir dalam memori, terpatri.

Seketika tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut akan konsekuensi, Kise ulurkan tangannya. Dia rengkuh pinggang ramping di hadapannya. Dia bawa sosok menawan itu dalam pelukannya.

"K-Kise? Kau kena—"

"Akashicchi… _Daisuki_ ," potong Kise pada apa pun protes yang akan diutarakan Akashi. _ **]]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **Sup! Halo! Bertemu lagi dengan saya :"**

 **Maaf lama nggak update… Saya terbelenggu kegiatan sok sibuk.**

 **Maaf untuk cerita tak bermutu ini. Entah ini nulis apa saya nggak tahu. Duh *nangis di pojokan***

Kichiroo **: terimakasih Kichiroo-san! Terimakasih pula dukungannya :D**

Akaverd20 **: nggak sama kok. Cuma nyerempet sama :"D**

Anna-tachi Team **: iya kah? Nanggung kah? Asyik kan ya yang nanggung-nanggung begitu~**

May Angelf **: bener-bener apa May-san O.o ?**

Kireimozaku **: hayo~ jangan masum jangan mesum…**

Feli **: komen lah pakai akun sayang. Jangan jadi guest doang. Kokoro ini sedih :"3 MAKASIH FELIII**

Momonpoi **: astaghfirullah. Maafkan saya… maafkan saya…**

Raralulu **: malah asyik kan ya. di grape-grape begitu :'D**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake :**

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kise." Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Akashi Seijuurou menghentikan gerakan seseorang yang hendak membuka pintu ruang kesehatan lebih lebar kala itu. Orang itu mematung di tempat.

"Benarkah?" kali ini dia menangkap suara Kise. Dari cengkok kalimatnya, dia dapat membayangkan Kise berbinar saat ini. Berbinar lebar seakan melihat orang memberikannya sekardus gratis buah durian.

Erangan kesal terdengar. Ini erangan Akahi. Dia tampak terganggu dengan kalimat 'benarkah' yang diucapkan Kise. "Kau meragukanku, hm? Apakah aku per— _emph_."

Dari tempatnya berdiri yang utungnya atau tidak untungnya, dia dapat melihat langsung tempat dimana Kise dan Akashi berada. Dengan dua bilah matanya, dia melihat Kise menarik wajah Akashi ke wajahnya dan melumat bibir Akashi di sana. " _Engh_ … Kise, henti— **ah**!" dia terkejut. Serius, dia terkejut. Dia jujur tak pernah membayangkan, Kise akan membanting Akashi di tempatnya berbaring semula, kemudian mengurung lelaki almighty itu di antara dua tangannya.

"Kise, menjauh dariku sekarang," perintah dia dengar dikumandangkan sang Emperor. Namun alih-alih menuruti perintah, dia melihat Kise mendekatkan wajahnya seraya melempar tas-tas yang Akashi bawa, meraih dua pergelangan pemuda merah tersebut, kemudian menciumnya lagi. "Ki— _eng~_ " lenguhan terdengar. Protesan Akashi digunakan Kise tuk masukkan lidahnya ke dalam dan mengabsen satu per satu sisi gua bergeligi indah di sana.

"Akashicchi, aku ingin menjadikanmu istriku," ujar Kise blak-blakan sembari sedikit terengah saat napas menjadi masalah dalam ciuman ganas dua insan itu.

Mendengar proposal cinta Kise, Akashi memerah. Memerah hingga wajahnya lebih merah dari rambutnya.

Dan saat itulah, dia memutuskan untuk balik kanan, meninggalkan dua rekannya yang sepertinya akan melakukan senam pemanasan. Tapi jujur, hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali.

Melihat orang yang dicinta sedang melakukan itu dengan teman yang kau anggap sahabat itu… sakit.

"Semoga di kehidupan kedua… aku dapat ungkapkan cinta padamu sebelum dirinya, Akashi-kun," janjinya pada sendiri seraya meramat kaosnya yang tepat di depan ulu hati.

 **-end-**


	8. Chapter 8 - Love You Too

Inspired with _You belong to me_ by Taylor Swift

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya membaca _light novel_ menurunkan bacaannya. Dia rubah posisi berbaringnya hingga setengah duduk. Kepala tertoleh ke arah jendela besar kamarnya, lurus menatap jendela lain yang tepat berhadapan dengan jendela kamarnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Mukanya tertekuk, urat menonjol dan dari gesturnya… Mayuzumi meyakini dia dan sang penelepon, mereka, tengah beradu argumen.

Geez _… mereka bertengkar lagi_ , adalah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Mayuzumi. Oh. Tanpa harus ditanya ada apa, Mayuzumi tahu jika kaptennya di seberang kamar sana pasti sedang bertengkar dengan pasangannya, _ace Too_ , Aomine Daiki. Ini sudah kali kesekian mereka bertengkar. Kalau dipikir-pikir tak pernah mereka tak bertengkar. Masalah setitik saja bisa menjadi besar jika mereka yang menghadapi. Menilik sikap serta sifat mereka yang bagai langit dan bumi… itu tak mengherankan sih.

Terkadang Mayuzumi tak habis pikir. Mengapa Aomine Daiki yang tak begitu mengerti akan seluk beluk sosok _enigma_ Akashi Seijuurou-lah yang menjadi kekasih pemuda merah itu dan bukan dirinya? Dia cukup percaya diri jika menyangkut pemahaman dan penerimaan apa adanya sang kapten Rakuzan.

Namun apa daya…

Sungguh sangat disayangkan…

Usai winter cup…

Pilihan Akashi Seijuurou jatuh pada Aomine Daiki; _**bukan**_ dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Love you too**_ © _ **deelaNErth 2015**_

 _ **Warning + disclaimer : biasa lah~**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Pair : MayuAka|slight AoAka**_

 _ **Dedicated : pada diriku yang lagi maso.**_

 _ **Sum : Ketika cinta harus memilih merelakan seseorang yang tercinta pergi agar dia bahagia..**_ **. maka Mayuzumi Chihiro pun melakukannya. Dia beranggapan dia tak bukanlah orang yang dapat membahagiakan orang yang dia cinta. Dia... bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengus kesal, Mayuzumi menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Dia sudah mau lulus dan sedang berkutat dengan deretan ujian. Iya, itu benar. Hanya saja, kenyataan dia sibuk ujian bukan berarti dia tak mengikuti perkembangan keseharian di klub basket. Dia cukup _up to date_. Apalagi perkembangan sosok bersurai merah dengan dua manik senada, _Akashi Seijuurou_. Meski jujur, Akashi Seijuurou yang ini lebih membingungkan daripada Akashi yang selama ini Mayuzumi kenal, tapi dia sudah paham tabiat pemuda itu secerah pagi.

Karena itulah, siang ini, meski sang penerus marga Akashi memasang tampangnya yang biasa dengan sederet senyum elegan, Mayuzumi yakin betul ada yang salah dengan anak itu. Dan tak perlu menjadi _brilliant_ , Mayuzumi kurang lebih mengetahui alasan apa yang membuat Akashi seperti ini. Apalagi jika bukan… pertengkarannya dengan _Ace Too_ semalam?

Mendengus lagi, Mayuzumi membawa langkahnya ke sudut perpustakaan. Di sana, dia melihat Akashi sedang membaca buku yang kelihatannya berat. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, dia melihat Akashi sedang memandang kosong buku tebal yang terbuka di atas pangkuannya. Hanya dengan sekali melihat, Mayuzumi tahu Akashi sedang tak fokus.

"Akashi?" panggil Mayuzumi begitu jarak yang memisahkannya dengan orang yang bersangkutan tinggal satu langkah. Tersentak, Akashi sontan mendongak. Keterkejutan masih tergambar di wajah putih pucat kapten Rakuzan kala dua bilah ruby bertumbukan dengan dua kelabunya. Alis Mayuzumi terangkat melihat hal ini. Akashi yang dulu, _Bokushi_ , tak mungkin seperti ini. Tapi nah, mau dulu atau sekarang, bagi Mayuzumi Akashi tetap Akashi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mayuzumi seraya meninggalkan tempatnya dan berdiri di depan rak buku. Dia mulai memilih buku apa yang hendak dia baca untuk menemani Akashi sekaligus menutupi jika dia menghampiri kaptennya hanya untuk menyapa. Ok, katakan jika benar adanya dia tak ingin tertangkap basah bila sebenarnya dia tak ada tujuan di perpustakaan ini selain menemui sang pemuda merah. Dan serta merta Mayuzumi merutuk lirih begitu menyadari dia sedang berada di deret buku literatur mitologi. Dia sudah membaca habis buku-buku ini sebelumnya.

"Lelah dengan drama yang kau tonton semalam kah, Mayuzumi- _senpai_?" ucapan Akashi membuat tubuh Mayuzumi berputar 180o dan dua pandang sekejap kembali bersua. Kerutan kening terbentuk. Akashi tertawa kecil melihat betapa ekspresi merajah wajah Mayuzumi. "Aku melihatnya _senpai_. Kau tahu… tentang, _erm_ , tentang kau melihatku sedang menelepon semalam," lanjut Akashi tenang. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Senyum yang Mayuzumi tahu bukanlah senyuman tulus nan murni.

" _Sorry_ ," jawab Mayuzumi segera. Dia buang wajahnya yang mulai memerah tak wajar. Kepergok sedang mengamati itu hal memalukan, kan?

" _Don't be_. Aku tak ambil pusing akan apa yang kau lakukan, _senpai_. Aku justru berterimakasih," Mayuzumi mengamati Akashi dari sudut matanya. Dia melihat pemuda dua tahun lebih muda darinya menutup buku yang dia baca kemudian berkata dengan mata terpejam seolah meresapi sesuatu. "Dengan Mayuzumi- _senpai_ melihatku, aku merasa… aku tak sendiri menghadapi apa yang harus kuhadapi. Sungguh. Terimakasih, _senpai_ ," lanjutnya.

Mayuzumi berani bersumpah. Saat mata terpejam itu terbuka, dia bisa melihat mata merah yang biasanya menyalang tajam sedikit berkabut. Kabut itu… air menggenang. Dan air itu… air mata.

Apa yang dilakukan Mayuzumi berikutnya sungguh di luar akal sehat, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya ke arah Akashi, merengkuh kapten Rakuzan dalam.

Dia… Memeluk Akashi Seijuurou.

Entah kenapa, pangeran Almighty yang selalu benar dan dapat lakukan apa saja itu dimatanya kini tengah hancur. Hancur menjadi serpihan debu. Hancur oleh apa pun itu yang dilakukan oleh Aomine Daiki.

Gila memang, tapi Mayuzumi tak mengindahkan. Dia salurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada Akashi tanpa lelah. Dia elus punggung mungil yang menegang itu, berusaha tuk menenangkan. Satu kata dibenaknya akan alasan mengapa dia memeluknya. Lebih dari siapa pun, dia ingin menghilangkan kesedihan yang terlukis jelas di wajah pangeran rapuh itu segera.

Karena sesak baginya adalah…

Kala dia melihat orang yang dia cinta…

Dalam hal ini Akashi Seijuurou...

…menderita.

 **—d-e-e-l-a—n—e-r-t-h—**

Malam itu, tiga malam setelah Mayuzumi melihat Akashi Seijuurou bertengkar dengan Aomine Daiki melalui telepon, dia mendapati sosok yang dia puja selama ini tengah menengadah di lekung jendela kamarnya, menatap ke langit gelap di atas sana. Dia mengenakan _t-shirt_ merah tanpa lengan dengan celana jeans hitam. Senyum terplester di wajahnya yang putih, memacu jantung Mayuzumi berdegup kencang mendesirkan aliran darah tak tenang. Apalagi mengamati bagaimana terpaan sinar rembulan samar membuat kulit putih yang dimiliki Akashi bersinar ganjil nan elegan dalam gelap... Sungguh pikiran Mayuzumi lumpuh seketika melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Satu kata yang mampu terukir cepat di processor otak Mayuzumi, Akashi bagai malaikat kini. _Dia cantik_. Sangat _cantik_.

Tanpa sadar, Mayuzumi bergerak menuju jendelanya. Dia tanggalkan tas yang dia sandang sebelumnya, dia lepas blazer Rakuzan sekenanya, sebelum meraih kaca jendela dan meletakkan tangannya di sana. Udara dingin diluar membuat kaca sedikit berkabut. Lampu kamar yang belum dinyalakan, membuat Mayuzumi tersembunyikan. Namun meski demikian, Akashi tak luput menyadari kedatangan Mayuzumi. Entah kenapa, meski hawa keberadaannya tipis, Akashi selalu dapat menemukannya. Seolah radar keduanya begitu kuat.

Sebuah senyuman manis merekah di bibir tipis sang penyandang nomor 4 kala dua manik bersua, menyapanya. Lalu bibir tipis menggiurkan bergerak perlahan ikuti senyumannya, bentukkan kata: _Mayuzumi-_ senpai _, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?_. Mata Mayuzumi membulat. Dia segera menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari sesuatu. Dia ingin menjawab ucapan Akashi. Tapi bibirnya ngilu dan dia yakin dia tak mungkin menjawabnya gunakan gerakan bibir. Dia terlalu gerogi. Kecantikan Akashi sangat mempengaruhinya. Membodohinya. Membuatnya lupa akan bagaimana cara yang baik dalam bicara.

Akhir kata, Mayuzumi menggunakan kaca yang telah berkabut. Dia tambahkan embun di sana dengan napasnya kemudian menuliskan jawaban: _Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?_

Kau tahu bagaimana suasana hati Mayuzumi kini? Dia begitu bahagia. Sejak Akashi menemuinya di atap sekolah, dia tahu rasa cinta telah memeluknya. Dia terpesona akan semua tindak tanduk yang dilakukan lelaki bersurai merah itu. Dia begitu terkendali, begitu tenang, begitu elegan dan dapat memprediksikan sesuatu berdasarkan teori. Sesaat setelah bertemu dengan Akashi, Mayuzumi tahu Akashi tak lain dan tak bukan memanglah seorang Raja. Raja akan hatinya. Raja yang menguasai otaknya. Dia sungguh bertekuk lutut padanya. Hingga sesakit apapun ucapan Akashi di winter cup kala itu, dia memaafkan. Semuanya… dia maafkan. Bahkan kala Akashi memilih pemuda _tan_ Too itu, dia pun… memaafkan. Meski berujung dia menjauh dan hanya mampu menatap orang yang dia puja dari jauh, dia memaafkan.

Lalu… detik ini… pemuda itu…

Pemuda yang sangat dia gandrungi…

Menyapanya terlebih dulu!

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Bahagianya? Dia bagai keruntuhan jutaan emas batangan!

Meniru apa yang dilakukan Mayuzumi, Akashi menuliskan jawaban: _tak pernah lebih baik dari ini_.

Cepat, Mayuzumi segera menghapus apa yang dia tuliskan tadi, kemudian menguapi kaca dengan napasnya dan mulai menuliskan balasan untuk Akashi. Dia ingin sampaikan ajakan untuk keluar jika suasana pemuda itu sedang baik. Dia sendiri ingin sejenak _refreshing_ sebelum kembali terbenam buku. Namun kala telunjuk baru selesai tuliskan ' _Syukurlah_ ,' manik Mayuzumi mendapati Akashi sedang menunduk, tertawa kecil melihat layar ponselnya. Seketika, suasana bahagia yang merajah di jiwanya hancur berkeping-keping.

Akashi tertawa pada ponselnya. Ponsel. Dan ponsel berarti… Aomine Daiki.

Merubah apa yang ingin dia tuliskan, di bawah kata _syukurlah_ , Mayuzumi menambahkan kata, _Aomine Daiki kah? Apa dia menyakitimu lagi?_

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat tulisan Mayuzumi. Tawa itu tidak lebar, tak meraih matanya. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat tawa elegan itu, hati Mayuzumi bagai tergigit. Sakit. Kemudian dia melihat Akashi menggeleng. Lalu dia menuliskan sesuatu di jendelanya, _Tidak Mayuzumi-_ senpai. _Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dia ingin..._ erm _... menginap._

Kalau tadi manik amethyst Mayuzumi membola lantaran bahagia, kini mereka bundar sempurna karena informasi baru itu menghujam sanubarinya. Apa? Aomine Daiki mau datang di malam petang begini? Menginap? Kalau menginap… jika menginap… maka… artinya... mereka akan melakukan...

Cepat, sebelum Aomine datang atau sebelum keperawanan Akashi terengut, Mayuzumi menghapus tulisannya dan menuliskan apa yang selama ini ingin dia sampaikan pada Akashi: **_Akashi Seijuurou, I LOVE YOU._** Namun sayang… kala dia dongakkan kepala ke ruang kamar sang merah, apa yang dia dapati sungguh meremukkan jantungnya. Tepat di pintu yang bersebrangan dengan jendela, Akashi sedang dalam pelukan seorang pemuda tan. Bibir mereka terpagut. Tangan kokoh yang bukan tangannya melingkari pinggang, meremat pantat. Dan parahnya... apa yang dituliskan Mayuzumi, bukan Akashi yang melihatnya, namun Aomine Daiki.

Dan Mayuzumi melihat...

Dalam sela-sela ciumannya, Aomine Daiki menatapnya tajam sebelum sunggingkan senyum mencemooh penuh kemenangan.

Serta merta, Mayuzumi menarik tirai jendelanya. Kemudian dengan punggung tersandar di dinding dan jantung memukul-pukul tak karoan tulang rusuk, tubuhnya mulai melorot. Sakit yang dia rasa begitu melilit. Pedih. Pedih yang menusuk dia derita. Dan tanpa ternyana, sebulir air mengalir turun dari dua bilah matanya. Menjadi cahaya imaginer dalam ruangannya yang gelap.

"…Bodoh kau Chihiro. Tak mungkin dia mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

 **—d-e-e-l-a—n—e-r-t-h—**

Ciuman panas yang Mayuzumi lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri telah membulatkan satu tekat di benaknya. Dia harus _move on_. Dia tahu dia tak bisa seperti ini terus. Jika dia meratapi kepatah hatiannya berlarut-larut, ujiannya tak akan berhasil. Dia tahu itu. Bahkan saking tahunya dia, dia menyibukkan diri pada bimbingan belajar, tambahan pelajaran, atau yang lain halnya. Dia jarang berada asrama. Menekankan lagi, dia jarang membuka tirai jendelanya kini. Hampir tak pernah malah. Alasan? Dia ingin menghindari Akashi.

Namun sungguh sial, karena keaktifannya dalam belajar, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis jadi tertepis. Kini banyak yang menyadari siapa dia dan bagaimana nilainya. Apalagi siswa kelas 3. Tak ada yang tak mengenal Mayuzumi. Sosok biasa saja yang merangkak dalam lingkar jawara. Dan sialnya lagi… gara-gara hal itu… dia diminta membelikan buku tambahan untuk pelajaran tambahan di Tokyo bersama salah satu anggota OSIS. Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka lalui dalam diam. Mayuzumi asik membaca _light novel_ , sementara Akashi memainkan ponsel flip merahnya. Keheningan canggung melingkupi mereka, setidaknya begitu menurut Mayuzumi. Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Akashi. Dia sangat berusaha. Namun menjadi sosok yang bagai malaikat, mau tidak mau Mayuzumi sesekali melirik pemuda bersurai merah itu. Mengamatinya jengkal demi jengkal.

Dan anehnya, pemuda itu tak menyadari pencuri-curian pandang yang dia lakukan seperti biasanya, seolah ponselnya lebih menarik dari hal lain. Walau ekspresi tanpa cela dan tak siratkan luka, Mayuzumi menerka jika pastilah pujaan hatinya itu ada masalah lagi dengan Aomine. Hal ini membuat dia menggeleng.

Tanya 'kenapa' selalu memenuhi benaknya. Kenapa Akashi harus memilih Aomine? Kenapa Akashi mempertahankan lelaki yang selalu melukainya? Kenapa Akashi tak pernah menyadari akan sikapnya selama ini? Kenapa Akashi tak memahami jika dia… begitu mencintainya? Bukankah Akashi memiliki IQ tinggi yang konon katanya menyaingi Einstein? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh dalam memilih siapa yang mencintai siapa dan siapa yang dapat menjaga siapa?

" _Ne_ … Mayuzumi- _senpai_ ," suara Akashi yang tiba-tiba memotong keheningan membuat Mayuzumi tersentak. Dia turunkan _light novel_ yang dia bawa hanya untuk melihat Akashi mendongak ke atas, menatap jalinan besi kereta. "Kau pernah merasakan dirimu gila, atau tidak?" tanyanya lirih. Mayuzumi mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Aomine padamu kali ini?" merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman, Mayuzumi menatap Akashi lekat kala berkata.

"Pernahkah kau selalu memaafkan orang meski kerap kali dia melakukan kesalahan separah apa pun kesalahan itu dan separah apa pun luka yang diakibatkannya?" bukannya menjawab, Akashi kembali bertanya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro tak mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan Akashi. Dia tak memahami mengapa sosok ini bertanya demikian. Namun pertanyaan Akashi… tentu saja dia pernah melakukannya. Dia selalu melakukannya malah. Dia biarkan hatinya terluka, asalkan orang yang dia cinta bahagia. Dan dia memaafkannya, memaafkan betapa parah penguasa hatinya itu torehkan luka. Dia memaafkan. Selalu dan akan selalu memaafkan.

"Aku pernah," jawab Mayuzumi jujur sembari mengalihkan pandangnya dari Akashi.

"Benarkah?" Kini giliran Akashi yang menegakkan tubuh. Dia tatap Mayuzumi. Setidaknya Mayuzumi merasakan jika dia diamati lekat. " _Senpai_ begitu mencintainya kalau begitu. Aku benar?" Lirikan mata dia lakukan. Akashi mengenakan wajah yang sama kala mereka bercengkrama di perpustakaan. Ekspresi terluka namun mencoba baik-baik saja. Tercabik namun berusaha tegar. "Apakah _senpai_ akan menerima orang itu jika dia tiba-tiba ungkapkan cinta? Lalu apakah _senpai_ merelakan orang itu pergi jika orang itu mengatakan dia salah memahami rasa kagum menjadi cinta dan sejatinya dia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri?"

"….Apakah aku tampak seperti seorang dokter cinta di matamu, Akashi?"

Tersentak, semburat merah memenuhi pipi Akashi. Mayuzumi terkekeh pelan melihat rona itu. "Maaf. S-senpai bisa melu—"

"Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan percintaan dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Namun satu hal yang dapat kukatakan, aku pernah merasakannya," potong Mayuzumi cepat sebelum Akashi dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Akashi menatapnya dugaannya setelah kalimat selesai dia katakan. Ketertarikan tampak jelas dalam bilahnya. "Merasakan merelakan orang yang sangat kau cintai maksudku. Dan kau tahu? Itu tak mudah. Tapi dalam kasusku, aku tahu aku tak mungkin memilikinya dan aku tahu dia mencintai orang lain. Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Jadi... dia _harus_ aku relakan," Sangat di luar kebiasaan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk berceloteh. Namun merasa kali ini dia bisa mengungkapkan rasa secara tersirat, dia mengikuti aliran akan terbawa kemana pembicaraan ini.

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_... kau ditolak?"

"Bukan. Tidak kah kau dapat menyimpulkan jika aku… menyerah sebelum dia bahkan mengetahui aku mencintainya?"

Mendengar curahan hati Mayuzumi, Akashi tersentak. Matanya membulat. "Siapa? Siapa wanita itu, senpai?"

"…Apakah aku pernah mengatakan jika dia adalah _wanita_ , Akashi?"

"Eh?"

Mayuzumi tak menjawab. Matanya menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. Kemudian suara berisik jikalau kereta akan sampai di Tokyo terdengar. Menggunakan keberisikan itu dan gerakan orang-orang yang berdiri, Mayuzumi mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kemudian sekejap mata, dia tangkap bibir Akashi yang terbuka dan menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi," ujarnya sebelum berdiri dan keluar dari kereta seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Aah… Aku gagal move on sepertinya…" gumam Mayuzumi merutuki kebodohannya seraya menyusuri keramaian Tokyo. Tanpa Akashi tentu saja. ** _]]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _A/n._**

untuk reviewerku tercinta~ : Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview dan maafkan daku yang nggak bisa melanjutkan dengan cepat./tebarketjup

ne... ne... pembaca tercinta... maaf ya kalau aku jarang updet.

Jujur kacang ijo... Terkadang ide deela yang melintas terlalu mesum hingga tak kuasa ditempatkan di sini. Jadilah onesot-an atau malah nggak tertuliskan sama sekali :"v

Sepertinya deela ingin buat fic berjudul "Akashi no M(A)rate" untuk kumpulan ide kemesuman. tapi hei. kampus membunuhku. Galau jadinya. enaknya direalisasikan nggak ya?

Yaudah, sekenanya sajalah :"v

oke, sekali lagi terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca.

.

salam cinta,

deela

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **omake:**

Jauh hari usai perjalanan kacaunya ke Tokyo, adalah hari kelulusan. Pesta terselenggara besar-besaran. Ketua OSIS Rakuzan membuatkan momen kelulusan ala orang Barat kali ini. Pada undangan yang disebarkan, tersebutkan peserta pesta—atau apalah itu namanya—lelaki harus mengenakan setelan suit. Sedangkan wanita mengenakan gaun. Tak hanya itu, peserta pesta merupakan gabungan dari sekolah lainnya. Katakan saja Ketua OSIS Rakuzan bekerja sama dengan ketua OSIS seluruh SMA untuk membuat pesta megah nan luar biasa di hotel kelas atas Kyoto. Kenapa di Kyoto? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana cara kerja sel kelabu seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Chi-chan nggak dateng ke pesta nanti malam kah?" Mibuchi Reo bertanya pada Mayuzumi di siang hari bolong. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang bayangan yang sedang berkutat dengan soal-soal universitas.

"Apa perlu kuulang jawabanku untuk ke seratus kalinya, hm?" mendengus, Mayuzumi menjawab. Kemudian dia kembali pada pekerjaannya. Dia baca soal, dia bawa penanya menggores kertas putih, dia mulai mencoba memecahkan soal analisis matematika yang tengah dia geluti.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal Sei-chan membuatnya begitu mewah untukmu~ huuu~" memaju-majukan bibirnya, Reo berkomentar. "Ya sudahlah. Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu," ujar Reo seraya berdiri. Dia benahkan tatanan kemejanya sejenak, sebelum melangkah. Namun kaki membawanya 8 jengkal dari Mayuzumi, ingatan akan sesuatu merasuknya. Dia segera hentikan langkah dan putar tubuh untuk menghadap ke arah senpainya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Mayuzumi lelah. Dia berharap Reo segera pergi, jujur saja. Dia ingin kembali berkonsentrasi.

"Chi-chan… kamarmu akan penuh jamur kalau kau tak pernah membuka jendela lho~ awas ada tingginya juga~"

"Dan apa urusanmu? Tch!" jawab Mayuzumi serta merta di tengah gelak tawa Reo yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

Berjibaku dengan soal yang menggila sampai petang telah menjadi kebiasaan Mayuzumi akhir-akhir ini. Dia ok ok saja berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Biasanya juga begitu. Hanya saja, entah mengapa dia tak ingin melakukan itu kali ini. Dia memilih pulang ke asrama lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Kenapa?

Karena beberapa hari lagi dia akan meninggalkan asrama ini. Setidaknya dia ingin merekam lebih lama sudut demi sudut dimana dia dan Akashi pernah tertawa. Ok. Akashi _lagi_. Sosok merah itu bagai narkotika memang untuknya. Meski sesakit apa luka menganga karena dirinya, dia tak pernah jemu dan selalu gagal _move on_. "Tch! Menyebalkan!" gumam Mayuzumi tiap kali sosok oh-sang-Almighty-Tuan- muda-Akashi menyelip dalam pikirannya.

Berada dalam lobi asrama, Mayuzumi merasakan hawa sepi pengap yang melanda. Biasanya, lobi tak pernah sepi. Para kouhainya suka berkerumun. Akashi juga terkadang ikutan di sana. Katanya sekedar unjuk muka. Menghargai anggotanya dalam upaya mempererat persaudaraan. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Mayuzumi mengingat hal ini. Kemudian, seolah melepaskan kisah lama yang akan dia tinggalkan dalam bangunan Rakuzan, dia berjalan.

Lorong demi lorong dia susuri. Selama melangkah, dia seolah melihat bayangan mereka, kawan setimnya, lagi. Mereka cukup berisik, sejujurnya. Koutarou, Nebuya dan Reo sungguh menyakitkan telinga jika bertengkar. Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil menghadapi mereka. Tapi senyuman itu, Mayuzumi tahu dan dia yakini, sudah cukup memberikan kehangatan tersendiri pada mereka. Mau Bokushi atau Oreshi, Akashi tetaplah Akashi. Sosok yang semua orang di Rakuzan tahu sebagai… _malaikat bergaun iblis_. Perintah mutlaknya tak masuk akal dan menyengsarakan. Tapi di balik itu semua… buah kenikmatan kan mereka petik jika melakukan sesuatu seperti anjurannya. Kesadaran akan sikap Akashi yang seperti itulah yang membuat putra tunggal Konglomerasi terkenal itu mendapatkan julukan barunya. Dan Mayuzumi cukup suka dengan julukan baru itu.

Tanpa terasa, usai memandangi sekelilingnya dengan sekasama dan memutar segala kejadian lalu, Mayuzumi sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia menarik napas dalam sebelum melangkah masuk. Gelap adalah apa yang menyambutnya. Jelas. Tirainya yang telah lama tak terbuka masih tertutup. Lampu gantung mati. Stiker _glow in the dark_ -nya pun sepertinya telah kadar luarsa.

Meletakkan barangnya di tempat masing-masing, Mayuzumi berebah setelahnya. Dia letakkan punggung tangannya di kening. Dia biarkan keheningan ganjil membelenggunya. Otaknya berputar. Akashi adalah tempat sel kelabu itu berlabuh. Lagi-lagi Akashi. Dia sampai mendengus akan fakta otaknya tak mau melupakan pemuda cantik itu. Pemuda yang… tinggal di asrama sebelah. Pemuda yang… kamarnya tepat berhadapan dengannya.

Dan bicara tentang kamar…

Malas sejujurnya, namun memaksakan diri, Mayuzumi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia menuju tirai jendelanya. Dia raih tirai itu dan memukanya lebar. Aaah… Setelah lama tertutup, akhirnya tirai ini kembali terbuka.

Senyum simpul merekah. Mayuzumi bahkan tertawa pelan kala melihat pernyataan cintanya dengan ajaib masih ada di kaca jendela. Ingatan akan hari dimana dia memutuskan menyerah 100% kembali membayang. Kapan itu terjadi? 3 bulan yang lalu? Atau lebih. _Well_ , dia sudah lupa. Dia bertekat untuk melupakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti itu jujur saja. Lagi pula, tatapan tajam yang dilempar Aomine malam itu memberi tahunya harus tahu diri. Akashi Seijuurou milik siapa. Setidaknya dia harus tahu diri dalam hal itu. Namun jauh di relung hatinya… dia ingin melihat Akashi menjawab ungkapan cintanya. Sungguh.

"I'll always love you, my dear emperor," bisik Mayuzumi seraya menghapus pernyataan cintanya. Tangannya mengusap permukaan yang bentukkan kata. Dia berharap… dengan terhapusnya tulisan ini… maka perasaannya untuk kouhai merahnya akan terha—

"Eh?" celetuk Mayuzumi tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya kontan menegang. Darah mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdesir. Matanya membelalak.

Dari sudut mata… Mayuzumi melihat untaian kata di jendela Akashi. Dan saat dia amati baik-baik tulisan itu… serta merta mantan pemain bayangan Rakuzan itu mematung.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisik Mayuzumi seraya menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya, terkejut, terpana.

Segera, cepat, dia melepas pakaiannya, berbenah. Dia ambil tuxedo di tumpukan bajunya. Dia kenakan sekenanya. Satu isi di kepalanya kini adalah _dia ingin bertemu Akashi. Segera!_ Dia _harus_ bertemu pemuda yang dengan sengaja dia hindari akhir-akhir ini itu! Dia harus bertanya… dia harus mengkonfirmasi…

"Akashi!" serunya seraya keluar dari kamar, tanpa menutup tirai yang telah lama tak terbuka. Kemudian beranjak pergi cepat ke tempat pesta.

Benarkah apa yang dia lihat? Mimpikah dia?

Dia ingin segera bertanya pada Akashi!

.

Karena di sana…

Di kaca jendela Akashi…

Dia melihat tulisan melengkung ukirkan kata _'I love you too. Mayuzumi Chihiro.'_ Dan tanggal yang mengikuti… tanggal yang tertulis di bawahnya…

—adalah tanggal yang sama semenjak tirai kaca jendela Mayuzumi tak pernah terbuka.

 **-end-**


	9. Chapter 9 - Titan Mesum

Biar dikata raksasa, biar dikata mirip _titan-titan_ dari anime sebelah, lelaki ungu bongsor itu mengabaikan anggapan yang dilontarkan padanya. Dia memaklumi pandangan orang awam yang demikian. Toh, dia memang besar dan tinggi menjulang macam gundam.

Namun meski si Rambut terong itu tak masalah—dan dia selalu mengatakan dia ok ok saja—mantan kaptennya tak suka jika dirinya dikata monster atau dipadankan manusia merah penuh otot yang hobi telanjang plus makan orang a.k.a titan dari anime sebelah. Bahkan sang pemilik nama Akashi Seijuurou itu agak sensi-sensi gimana jika nama anime sebelah disebut.

Murasakibara jelas bertanya-tanya apa gerangan alasan si merah itu berbuat demikian? Namun sejauh otaknya mampu meruntut benang-benang merah akan tanda-tanda yang ada, dia masih belum paham. Hm, terkadang lelaki mungil mirip strawberry kematengan itu _enigma_ gimana gitu.

Satu-satunya ide yang dapat Murasakibara pikirkan hanyalah: Mungkinkah sang pemilik gelar Emperor itu inginkan sebutan itu namun tak kuasa meraihnya? Secara si kecil itu sangat ingin tinggi—meski Murasakibara tak menginginkan pemandangan imut nan mencuci matanya itu tumbuh—dan sangat _keki_ pada makhluk-makhluk menjulang.

Hm...

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Titan Mesum_** © **_deelaNErth 2016_**

 ** _Warning + disclaimer : biasa lah~_**

 ** _Rate : T dan T+ di omake_**

 ** _Pair : MuraAka_**

 ** _Dedicated : pada siapa saja yang request MuraAka._**

 ** _Sum : Murasakibara Atsushi sering kali dipadankan dengan Titan porno yang tak berbaju di anime sebelah. Akashi tak suka akan hal itu. Dia juga agak sensi-sensi gimana gitu tiap kali AoT di sebut. Dan akhirnya Murasakibara mengetahui mengapa._**

 **.**

 **.**

"Murasakibara, matikan itu," suara perintah pelan namun kuat dan diselimuti aura otorisasi itu mengalun dari dapur ketika Murasakibara _mengenyot_ permen sambil nonton anime. Tapi sayang, kerasnya suara bunyi-bunyian tv membuat sang ungu tak mampu mendengar, tegangnya adegan yang tengah di sajikan membuat dia abaikan suara lain yang ingin rebut konsentrasinya.

Meski usia sudah 17 tahun, pemain Yosen ini tak malu menonton anime yang sedang in: _Attack on Titan_. Apalagi kalau kapten pendek Ackerman lagi beraksi, walau di sekolah pun dia tak malu untuk ber-ooooh kagum. Himuro Tatsuya pernah menegurnya untuk hentikan nonton anime demi kewarasan pribadi. Dan kala itulah Murasakibara untuk pertama kalinya marah pada sang partner. Marah lima menit, lebih tepatnya. Karena begitu Himuro membawakan dirinya sup kacang merah satu plastik, sang Center pun langsung mengajaknya bicara seperti tiada masalah sama sekali.

"Murasakibara." Si Ungu tak acuhkan kedatangan lelaki ramping bersurai tomat dari dapur. Suara penuh penekanan itu bagai memantul di liang telinganya dan kembali keluar sebelum mencapai gendang. Dia tak mendengar panggilan namanya sama sekali. Dan itu membuat lelaki pemilik apartemen mendengus kesal.

Akashi Seijuurou yang telah membawa dua piring penuh tumis sehat nan bergizi kelas atas buah karya tangannya sendiri, hanya mampu berjalan ke meja makan tanpa kawan sejawatnya yang katanya bertandang jauh-jauh ke Kyoto untuk cari makan. Dia menata dua piring yang dia bawa di sana. Kemudian kembali ke dapur dan menyibukkan diri dengan membuat jus. Dia sengaja membuat jus yang nikmat dengan campuran warna-warni mutiara untuk temannya. Dia tahu kegiatannya akan menyita waktu, tapi memang itu tujuannya. Dia berharap dengan waktu yang tersita itu, saat dia kembali mantan teman setimnya telah mampu lepas perhatiannya dari layar kaca.

Namun ternyata belum.

Berkacak pinggang di balik sofa merah, manik serupa darah Akashi menatap punggung Murasakibara Atsushi. Kini dengan bibir dipenuhi jamur crispy, ace Yosen memperhatikan tayangan di depannya sungguh-sungguh.

Dan itulah yang membuat Akashi geram.

Melangkahkan kaki mendekati Murasakibara, ruby bergerak ke layar tv besar yang tertanam dalam dinding dan di kelilingi _home theater import_. Dia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas layar tvnya sendiri, sayang sekali. Punggung kawannya terlalu lebar. Juga tinggi. Persis tembok menjulang di China sana.

Tapi dari tempatnya, Akashi mampu mengidentifikasi suara derum peperangan. Sepertinya kini tengah adegan genting para _titan-_ slayer—atau apa pun itu namanya—mengeksekusi musuh bebuyutannya yang porno dan hobi telanjang. Oh. Meski sang Tuan muda tak mengikuti anime yang tengah main itu, jika dia sering di _cekoki_ hal yang sama seminggu sekali, dia akan hapal dengan sendirinya kapan perang, kapan rapat atau detail lainnya hanya dari musik yang mengiringi. Salahkan saja tangkapnya yang cepat untuk hal itu. Dan kini saat dia dengan jelas dapat melihat apa yang tengah disajikan stasiun tv pada Murasakibara, terbukti benar dugaannya.

Akashi mendengus. Okay. Dia tahu sih Murasakibara hanya alasan ketika ingin menumpang makan, tujuan utama kawan yang pernah nyaris meremukkannya dan jerumuskan dirinya hingga kepribadian gandanya mencuat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah menonton tv di ukuran _big size_ dengan gratis. Sekalian nonton, sekalian makan cemilan. Karena yah, tak pernah sekali pun seumur hidup, di rumah yang didiami Akashi kehabisan makanan. Akashi tak masalah dengan hal itu sih.

Menggerakkan matanya, Akashi mencari dimana _remote control_ televisinya. Diam beberapa detik, membuat putra konglomerat terkaya Jepang itu mendapatkan lokasi tersembunyi remote tv. Di bawah bantal, di atas nakas kecil di samping sofa. Kebiasaan Murasakibara adalah menyembunyikan remote tv agar tak ada yang mengganggu. Tapi dengan satu dua kali mengamati, Akashi tahu dimana titik-titik krusial si ungu itu meletakkan remote. _Well_ , temannya tak pernah benar-benar _perfect_ saat menutupi sesuatu dengan sesuatu.

Begitu remote telah di tangan, Akashi tersenyum simpul. Ketika suara khas kapten Rivaille atau siapa itulah meneriakkan "Eren!", Akashi segera menekan tombol power. Dia tak menghadap ke televisinya, dia justru memunggungi. Namun kecanggihan barang elektroniknya mampu menerima perintah _off_ kendati sumber perintah tak pancarkan infrarednya secara lurus pada si penerima. Detik berikutnya, kira-kira pada line _kusso!_ , mati sudah barang elektronik itu. Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Akachin, nyalakan lagi," adalah respon yang diutarakan Murasakibara begitu dapati tv mati. Tak ada orang lain di apartemen si kecil mantan kaptennya itu melainkan dia dan dirinya. Dia tak ingat pernah memberikan _timer off_ , _so_ , yang mematikan pastilah sang pemilik nomor 4 Rakuzan.

"Makan dulu Murasakibara. Aku sudah memasakkanmu," kata Akashi setelah menghela napas sejenak. Dia putar tubuhnya untuk menatap langsung pada sang lawan bicara. Namun yang dia temukan justru sosok kawannya yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gigi atas dan pasang tampang memelas ala anak kecil meminta permen. Air mata pun menggenangi pelupuknya. Seketika panah runcing menghujam jantung Akashi. Wajahnya memerah. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat itu dengan cara berjalan cepat dan sok tak peduli. Tapi degup jantungnya tak bisa dibohongi.

Baru saja dia menganggap Murasakibara… imut sekali.

"Makan dulu," gumamnya rendah saraya menunduk dan mencepatkan langkah menuju meja makan.

Murasakibara hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya heran. Dia bisa melihat pipi mantan kaptennya memerah. Tapi dia sangat tak mengerti apa alasannya. "Are? Akachin demam?" gumamnya sembari mengangkat tubuh dan mengekor pemilik rumah.

Begitu sampai di depan meja, manik sewarna lembayung Murasakibara membola. Air liur kontan menetes dan ekor imaginer mengibas di balik pantatnya mirip anjing kelaparan. Dia segera mengalungkan tangannya yang besar di leher lelaki kecil di depan ceruk nasi. Dia merasakan lelaki yang dia peluk sedikit menegang, namun dia tak peduli. Dia segera menempelkan pipinya di merah lembut dan mengusap-usapkannya di sana. "Terimakasih Akachin~" ujarnya senang.

Mungkin temannya tak tahu, mungkin temannya tak bisa melihat. Namun jelas, akibat dari ucapan dan perbuatan Murasakibara, Akashi menyunggingkan senyuman kecil tulus dari hati. Matanya menghangat dan suratkan ' _apa-pun untukmu_ ' tak kasat mata.

Jujur pula…

Akashi menginginkan momen ini berlangsung lama—selamanya. Hei. Entah sejak kapan, perilaku lelaki bergolongan darah 0 itu senantiasa membuat dirinya tak kuasa mengendalikan poker-face yang selama ini dia kenakan.

"Duduk Murasakibara, aku ambilkan makanannya dan kau bisa lihat tv lagi," bisiknya ingin menghargai. Dia tak suka pada anjing yang tak patuh, tapi dia akan memberikan reward pada mereka yang mengikuti perintahnya.

Namun siapa sangka Akashi Seijuurou melakukan kesalahan dengan menyebutkan kata-kata tv.

Murasakibara segera duduk, menerima nasi yang dia ambilkan, menyendok sayur-mayur yang ada, mengambil lauk dan jus yang tersaji. Kemudian dia kembali beranjak dan berlari ke depan tv. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. Huh?

Detik berikutnya, secepat yang dia bisa, Murasakibara menempatkan diri di depan sang Kapten Rakuzan. Tangannya terjulur dan dia mengatakan, "Akachin remotenya tolong. Habis ini selesai kok _movie_ nya."

Tapi Akashi tak bisa terima.

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang ingin disampaikan Murasakibara? Dia ingin makan di depan televisi? Hei! Ajaran mana itu! Dimana sopan santunya?

Dengan nada meninggi, Akashi menolak. "Tidak. Kita makan di meja makan."

"Ayolah Akachin. Setelah ini adegan klimaksnya," sudah hafal permenit acara yang diputar, Murasakibara bersikukuh meminta.

"Tidak. Murasakibara, jaga tatakrama! Makan itu di meja makan."

"Akachin! Ini saat penting! Kemarikan remotenya!" Tahu jika kawannya tak bisa diajak kompromi, Murasakibara mengincar kantung celana Akashi. Belajar dari pengalaman, Murasakibara tahu kawannya ini kerap menyimpan barang sitaan di sana.

Akashi berusaha berkelit tentu saja. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan mulai menerapkan kemampuannya dalam bela diri. Dia lakukan mode defensive. Dia tak menyerang, hanya bertahan. Namun lagi, karena dia hanyalah manusia dan tubuh seorang Murasakibara Atsushi besar juga berat, dia melakukan kesalahan. Kala dia berkelit, tapakan kakinya tak kuat sementara si ungu menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Renggutan di pinggang Akashi dan rebutan kuat yang dilakukan Murasakibara membuat tubuh Akashi yang lebih kecil tersentak. Sebagai impact, kala remote yang diinginkan pemain Yosen itu di tangan, seorang Akashi Seijuurou melayang. Kemudian dengan keras dia terpelanting di lantai dan berhenti setelah kepalanya membentur kaki kursi cukup keras.

Spontan, rintih sakit meluncur dari bibir Akashi.

Dan Murasakibara mematung seketika.

Dia penggemar AoT, dia membayangkan satu momen di dalam anime itu. Momen kala titan, membuat kapten kecil nan kuat Rivaille Ackerman terkapar. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba wajah sang kapten di sana berubah menjadi wajah kapten kecilnya, kemudian wajah titan itu, menjadi wajahnya.

"Akachin! Akachin! Akachin!" buru-buru dia berlutut di depan Akashi. Dia membantu Akashi duduk. Keinginan menontonnya terlupa seketika. Dia lebih mementingkan Akashi kini ketimbang movie yang sudah dihapalnya.

"Aku tak apa Murasakibara. Tenanglah," gumam kapten Rakuzan meminta kawannya untuk tak terbawa emosi. Temannya itu terus memanggil namanya, bilah tergenang air pula; oh Akashi sedang pusing dan tak ingin menenangkan bayi besar menangis.

Hanya saja, di luar perkiraan Akashi, si bayi besar itu justru membopong dirinya. "H-hei!" dia memprotes tentu saja. Acuh adalah yang didapatnya.

Langkah seribu Murasakibara lakukan. Dia membawa tubuh mungil kaptennya ke kamar dan segera menidurkan dia di sana. Dia berulang kali menggumamkan maaf. Dia sudah keterlaluan. Dia ingin mengunjungi si merah dengan dalih minta makan atau menonton tv. Sejujurnya dia cuma ingin melihat sang kapten baik-baik saja. Dan kini dia lah yang membuat kaptennya terluka. Apa-apaan dia! Murasakibara meneteskan air mata dalam permintaan maafnya.

"Sudah tak apa. Kembalilah menononton. Aku tak apa," kata Akashi liris sembari memijat kepalanya yang terbentur. Dia memejamkan matanya menahan pusing yang menyerang. Dia beranggapan Murasakibara akan segera keluar dan dengan suka cita kembali nongkrong di depan tv. Namun kala tak dia dapati langkah kaki keluar ruangan, dia membuka mata.

"H-hei. Murasakibara?" Akashi menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi kawannya. Air mata membasahi pipi besar itu. Dan Akashi tak suka.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku—"

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku tak apa-apa kan?"

"Tapi Akachin—"

"Hush! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak, Akachin kesakitan! Aku membuat Akachin—"

"Aku yang salah, Murasakibara. Aku cemburu kau lebih memperhatikan anime itu daripadaku. Kudengar dari Himuro kau tergila-gila pada Rivaille. Dan nah. Konyol kan? Mungkin ini teguran agar aku tak melakukan hal konyol lagi seperti cemburu pada tayangan tv."

Mendengar hal ini, Murasakibara menatap bilah merah di hadapannya sungguh-sungguh. Air matanya berhenti mengalir. "Eh?"

"Konyol, kan?" menarik turun tangannya, Akashi menyibak rambutnya sembari layangkan pandang ke titik lain. Ceritanya dia enggan bertemu pandang dengan kawannya itu.

Murasakibara terdiam. Dia mencerna kalimat sosok yang kini sedang berbaring di atas kasur king size berselimut sutra.

" _Heichou_ mengingatkanku akan Akachin," katanya setelah 10 menit keheningan meraja di ruangan itu dan tak ada satu pun yang bergerak. "Rivaille _Heichou_ kecil tapi kuat seperti Akachin. Dia menerima Titan—Eren, seperti Akachin menerimaku."

"Huh?" Akashi menatap Murasakibara kini. Di sebutnya kata-kata Titan dan dibandingkannya titan dengan Murasakibara sendiri membuat Akashi mengerutkan kening dan menatap tajam mantan rekan setimnya itu.

"Murasakibara, kau bukan titan."

"Orang-orang mengatakan aku—"

"Aku tak suka di bantah dan sekali lagi kukatakan, kau bukan titan."

Murasakibara terdiam. Merah terkunci dengan ungu. Pandangan mereka bersatu padu melebur bersama detik waktu. Tanya benarkah-kenapa-apa maksudnya berkecamuk serta berenang-renang di dua netra sang Center. Akashi menggigit bibir dalamnya mengerti akan tuntutan Murasakibara untuk dirinya menjawab.

Tangan Akashi terangkat. Telunjuknya menggesturkan gerak agar Murasakibara mendekat. Patuh, mantan penyandang nomor 5 itu mendekat. Dia menyondongkan punggung.

Menelan ludahnya, Akashi memejamkan mata. Kala kelopaknya terangkat dan merah kembali memandang, kehangatan terpancar dari sana. Senyum penuh kasih pun merekah. Lalu Akashi berkata, "Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Titan, kan, Atsushi?" _]]_

 **.**

.

.

 **a/n.**

Terimakasih untuk segala review. Terimakasih~

Yang ini sepertinya geje. Maafkeun. Lagi kena sindrom Ereri. Jadinya begini dah :"v

Ah! Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan **dan jika berpuasa, tolong omakenya jangan dibaca**. Menjurus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"At-Atshushi…" Akashi Seijuurou berusaha mendorong tubuh besar kawan setimnya sedari tadi. Semenjak pengakuan cintanya, kawannya ini sedikit beringas. Pemain Yosen itu kegirangan bukan main. Dia segera menghujani Akashi dengan juta ciuman sambil berbisik, "aku juga mencintaimu," tanpa henti.

Namun ciuman yang mula-mula hanya kecup berubah jadi panas.

Ciuman itu menjadi ciuman orang-orang dewasa.

Murasakibara memainkan lidahnya. Setelah sukses memaksa Akashi membuka mulut, dia langsung mengajak daging tak bertulang Akashi bertarung. Akashi kalah tentu saja. Dia melenguh.

Lalu bagai lenguhan itu menekan tombol on, tiba-tiba Murasakibara yang setengah duduk dengan kaki menempel pada lantai menendang slipper-nya lalu menindih Akashi. Kemudian dia mulai menjamah. Napasnya pun memburu.

Selagi menjilat-jilat leher-bahu Akashi layaknya dia menjilat eskrim, dua tangannya yang bebas bergerak-gerak nakal ke seluruh penjuru. Satu mengeluntung kaos Akashi, mengangkatnya hingga punting merah tertampilkan, sementara yang lain menyusup dan meremat dua gunung di bawah sana.

"Ah! Atsushi, jangan. Unnh. Atsu—mmhhh. Mmm…"

Sejak penyerangan ini. Sejak dia ditindih dengan bobot yang amat sangat wow dan tak bisa mengelak, Akashi memberi catatan kecil pada mentalnya.

 _Murasakibara Atsushi memang Titan._

 _Titan mesum._


End file.
